Popioły/Tom III/III
Blisko sześć tygodni Cedro spędził na siodle z rzemieniem lancy na ręku, z ostrogą wpartą w bok bieguna. Miał teraz iberyjczyka, konia szybkiego jak wiatr.. Otrzymał go jeszcze w Tudeli, dokąd na piechotę przybył ze swym siodłem. Od chwili wtargnięcia z pułkiem jazdy na prawy brzeg Ebra i w radosną po górskich pustkowiach dolinę tej rzeki, nie zaznał już jednej chwili spokoju. Brał tedy udział w niezrównanych szarżach lansjerów pierwszego pułku pod Mallen i czternastego czerwca pod Alagon nad Xalonem, cudnym, bystrym, dzikim dopływem Ebra ze strony południowej. Szedł w przedniej straży całego wojska, kiedy 16 czerwca zbliżano się do Saragossy. Jeden z pierwszych przebiegł we wszelkich kierunkach ów ogród pracowicie uprawny, zroszony licznymi kanałami, zajrzał do każdego domu w podmiejskich wioskach — la Joyosa, Marlofa, Las Casetas, Utebo, Monzalbarba, pierwszy wreszcie dotarł do klasztoru San Lamberto w Molviedro. Stąd już nie było trzech wiorst do aragońskiej stolicy. Molviedro stało się od tej chwili niejako domem pułku. Tu po trudach wypraw odpoczywano w zimnych korytarzach klasztoru, tu nieraz można się było ukryć przed natarczywością dziennych upałów i zimna nocnego, stąd wreszcie wyruszano na setne i tysiączne ekspedycje, z których każda była zatraceniem. Zapomniał już był Krzysztof liczby starć, bójek, pościgów na gładkich szosach wapiennych, wysadzanych drzewem eukaliptusa i platanu w rozdole rzeki Ebro. Wiódł teraz życie na spalonych od słońca wyżynach szosy madryckiej, wijącej się przez la Muela, przez Calatayud — i w dolinie Huerby na drogach przez Daroca, ponad kanałem królewskim, i za rzeką, za Ebrem, na lewym bagnistym brzegu, w dolinie Gallego i na górach jałowych, solnych, kruchych od zwietrzałego kamienia i sypkich od gipsu. Ponieważ szczupła armia generała Verdiera, której zadaniem miało być opanowanie Saragossy, nie posiadała wcale magazynów, więc ułani nadwiślańscy musieli dostarczać dla całego wojska zapasów żywności i furażu. Toteż dzień w dzień, podzieleni na oddziałki, od wczesnego rana pomykali w góry. Bogata, mlekiem i miodem płynąca dolina Ebra była zupełnie pusta. Jedna część mieszkańców uszła do Saragossy, inna w góry, zabrawszy ze sobą dobytek. Trzeba było szukać stad owczych, krów i kóz w ich niedostępnych kryjówkach. W ciągu tych sześciu tygodni ułani wyćwiczyli w sobie instynkty tropicieli i zbójów. Cedro odnalazł w sobie duszę jakiegoś przodka z czasów Maćka Borkowica. Zobojętniał już na przykrości tego zawodu. Owszem, odszukał w nim pewien szczególny urok, bezczelną dumę, rozkosz tyranii, śmiech zdrowy z ludzkich jęków. Każda teraz chwila jego życia upływała pod ruchomą skałą grozy. Człowiek w górach napotkany to był wróg godzący nożem w serce. Zza każdego krzaka czyhała lufa strzelby, strzał padał i kula świstała zza każdego kamienia, a każdy cień przelatujący zwiastował śmierć. Ale w tym właśnie młoda dusza znalazła dla siebie żywioł. Była to rozkosz: wyjść w kilkanaście koni wczesnym, modrym, zimnym rankiem w lipcu, nim słońce wstanie zza gór ziemi Monnegros, co koń skoczy przebiec chłodne, mroczne aleje drogi pampeluńskiej, wyjechać z obrębu oliw i winnic, zawrócić na południe ku Placencji, a stamtąd cichaczem rzucić się w bok, w zgorzałe, sypkie, spadziste rumowia dolin. Wyjść z obszaru cyprysa w rzadkie gaje pinii. Stamtąd widać jak gdyby step zburzony, strzaskany, gdzie cisza i głusza, gdzie suchy, bezmglisty cień poranka leży nad dolinami jako wieko. Nagle wichrowym skokiem wpadną do jakichś kamiennych zagród, zastaną tam ludzi, złapią stada. Przystawią ze śmiechem lufy pistoletów między czarne oczy tym chłopom ponurymi zmuszą ich, żeby jak niewinne baranki pędzili swe stada na szosę i aż do samych bram oblężonej Saragossy. Nie zawsze jednak udawało się tak łatwo. Trafiały się dni, w których ciągu na próżno plądrowali góry i wąwozy aż pod sam szczyt Puig Cervero za Huerbą, w kierunku na Belchite i ponurego w górach zamku Daroca, że darmo rzucali się w płone płaskowyże ku Fuentes nie spotykając na drodze żywej duszy. Ileż to razy topiąc bydło wpadli na zaczajoną bandę gerylasów, która rzucała się na nich z krzykiem i nożami. Były to chłopy proste i dzikie, przyzwyczajone do żywota w ziemi pustej i do wędrówek w Pirenejach z kontrabandą. Przeszywani bez miłosierdzia grotami lanc, wieszali się u szyj końskich, ostrzem noża rznęli kłęby rumaka i godzili w serce jeźdźca. Wówczas to Cedro poznał, czym jest lanca i jak mądre są maksymy towarzysza Gajkosia. Nim wróg zdecyduje się na skok — pęd konia i nastawiony grot! Struga krwi i jęk śmiertelny stratowanego — oto wszystko. Zawsze niezwyciężony pułk lansjerski tratował już wielekroć tłumy. Nieraz już Krzysztof prał w falach Ebra płótno swej chorągiewki, gdy się stało twarde i jednej barwy od zeschłej aragońskiej krwi. Nieraz już wpław przebył płytkie, letnie fale rzeki. Wielekroć śmigał po równinach lewego brzegu w uroczej dolinie rzeki Gallego, płynącej z Pirenejów, żeby wody swe połączyć z wodami Ebra tuż za murami Saragossy. W tych wyprawach sześciotygodniowych już wielekroć okrążył starą Caesaraugustę ze wszech stron. Widział ją od strony wyniosłości Castellar z wyżyn płaskowzgórza Placencji, od strony południowej z la Torecilla, i ze wschodu z płaszczyzny Val de Osera. Rysowały się przed oczyma niezliczone wieże: wyniosły szczyt katedry Del Seo; olbrzymie kadłuby klasztorów — franciszkańskiego, w środku miasta, za bramą zwaną Quemada, na prawym brzegu Huerby-Świętego Józefa, na południu -czworokąt zamku inkwizycji Castel Aljaferia, na zachodzie kapucynów, przed bramą Carmen; okrągłe kopuły i strzeliste wieże Nuestra Senora del Pilar, nad samym brzegiem rzeki. Widzieli dobrze most łączący przedmieście Arcabal z głównymi przecznicami grodu, które sięgały aż do placu Engracia i bramy tegoż imienia na południu; szerokie zagłębienie między czarnymi gmachami w kształcie litery C — to jest Calle del Cosso, którego grube, środkowe brzuśce pod franciszkanami i szpitalem obłąkanych stanowiło wydłużony plac, dolne wyjście kieruje się za gmachem uniwersytetu ku Puerta del Sol, a górne przechodzi w plac targowy i za klasztorem S. Juan de los Pańetes dosięga wąską uliczką rzeki Ebro. Mamiło ich i czarowało to miasto posępne. Nie było fortecą, bo je otaczał jeno niski, dziesięciostopowy mur i liche bramy. Widzieli pierwsze targnięcie się na Saragossę dnia 15 czerwca i atak w dniu 2 lipca, zdobycie wyniosłości podmiejskiej Monte Torrero, opanowanie klasztoru kapucynów. Byli przy zaciekłym szturmie, obronie i spaleniu klasztoru Świętego Józefa... Poznali tu męstwo jeszcze nie widziane, upór stalowy. Rozumieli to już, że mają przed sobą nie oficerów i żołnierzy, nie lud burzliwy i lecący w rozsypkę, gdy natrze ćwiczony batalion, lecz lud potęgą fanatyzmu przeistoczony w armię. Dowódca w tej olbrzymiej gromadzie nie był mianowany z góry. "Góry" nie było. Wodzem stawał się najtęższy, najdzielniejszy i najzacieklejszy — przez jednomyślny i jednogłośny rozkaz masy. Jeśli źle obmyślił, nieskutecznie rzecz poprowadził, słabo wykonał, nędznie zarządził, za słabo i miękko natarł, nie walczył, słowem, na śmierć, jak tego chciała wola powszechna, wydawano nań wyrok gorącym prawem, stawiano pod murem i jego własna podkomendna gromada kulami przeszywała mu serce. Tak zginął pułkownik artylerii Pesino, tak zginął dowódca zamku Cinco-Villas — i inni. Gromady walczące nie były wcale podzielone na regularne oddziały. Były to kohorty, które przyciągnął i kupił geniusz wodza. Im wydatniejsza była siła tego geniuszu, tym oddział liczniejszy. Wódz danego oddziału nie zależał właściwie od naczelnego dowódcy: spełniał rozkazy wydane z góry o tyle, a ile je uznał za zmierzające do celu. A jednak wszyscy jak jeden byli w danym razie posłuszni wodzowi, na jakiego z woli ludu wyrósł Don Jose Palafox. Ułani polscy stojąc na górach i patrząc na posępne miasto myśleli o nim jako o duszy znajomej i czującej. Lubili tak stanąć oddziałem, patrzeć w nie długo... Nieraz Krzysztof Cedro zatrzymał konia i zapamiętał się w dumaniu. Serce łamało się w nim od tych rozmysłów, ręce się trzęsły. Z duszy jego wybuchała zaciekłość, a z ust rwał się mściwy okrzyk: — Musisz i ty zginąć, mara! Nie będziesz nam stała przed oczyma, zmoro przeklęta! Przeciw karnym, przeciw regularnym, przeciw ćwiczonym czworobokom stawiasz dumę swej woli, potęgę swojej wyniosłej anarchii! Cha, cha! Musisz zginąć! Gdy przedsięwzięto sprowadzenie z Pampeluny czterdziestu sześciu dział wałowych, haubic i moździerzy w celu rozpoczęcia regularnego oblężenia, pułk ułański bronił tego transportu od napaści gerylasów w czasie spławiania go Kanałem Aragońskim. W tej dobie nie było spoczynku ani dniem, ani nocą. Szli ciągle wpław raz na tę, drugi raz na drugą stronę kanału. Zachodzili drogę bandom zstępującym z gór, siepali się z nimi w zasadzkach, po wyłomach skalnych i w dołach górskich. Nareszcie transport ściągnięto pod Saragossę i oblężenie zarządzono w ten sposób, że opasano część miasta z zachodu i południa, czyli od rzeki Ebro do fortu Monte Torrero. Część wschodnia z całym przedmieściem i zarzeczem była wolna. Pod koniec lipca Krzysztof, jako znający język francuski, wybrany został z szeregu do kompanii inżynierskiej i artyleryjskiej, którą ze zdolniejszych ułanów i piechurów składał i formował kapitan lansjerów Hupet. Liczba wykwalifikowanych artylerzystów była tak w armii nieznaczna, że generał-inżynier Lacoste, który miał kierować robotami oblężniczymi, rozporządzał kilku zaledwie oficerami. Bateria powierzana kapitanowi Hupetowi stała pod Monte Torrero. Artylerzyści mieli teraz za zadanie kierować sypaniem baterii. Ułatwiała te prace wielka obfitość rowów irygacyjnych, wykopanych jeszcze przez pracowitych Morysków, oraz naturalnych fos, przez które szluzy z kanału królewskiego wyprowadzały wodę do ogrodów. Przechodziło tędy również wysoko obwałowane łożysko rzeki Huerby. Drzewa oliwne rozciągały się aż do samych murów miasta. Toteż mieszkańcy dniem cięli kulami wypielęgnowane gaje, rwali ogrody, burzyli w nich domki letnie, żeby odsłonić roboty Francuzów i kulami spędzać zatrudnionych chłopów. Krzysztof porzucił konia i wyprawy, aczkolwiek nie zmienił uniformu ani nie przestał należeć do swego pułku. Siedział teraz w kanałach i dyrygował powierzonym mu oddziałem chłopów aragońskich, którzy pod karą śmierci musieli budować narzędzia śmierci dla swych współrodaków. Co chwila z bagnetem w ręku odpierał wycieczki mieszkańców miasta napastujących albo uśmierzał wybuchłe w rowach na podobieństwo prochowych min bunty robotników. Z murów i wież klasztornych bez przerwy sypały się kule, wypadały brandkugle, kawały żelaza i kamienie. Nocami uczył się sztuki stawiania działobitni, sypania przedpiersiów, rznięcia strzelnic, ich policzków i pokolanków, układania podłoża armat, stawiania sworzniów i łuków wkopanych. Oblężeni otrzymali w tym czasie posiłki w liczbie dwu tysięcy ludzi gwardii hiszpańskiej, ale i Francuzi wzmocnieni zostali przez dwa pułki liniowe, które z Francji nadeszły. Baterie zostały ustawione na legarach, ostatnie wbite gwoździe pomostowe, przedpiersia wyłożone faszynami. Na żądanie poddania miasta Palafox odpowiedział wyrazami: "Walka na noże!" Trzeciego sierpnia ryknęły wszystkie armaty. Czwartego bito od świtu w zamek Aljaferia, odwieczne więzienia inkwizycji, w bramę Carmen i w bramę Engracia. Zarazem strzelcy polscy ruszyli po drugiej stronie rzeki Ebro na przedmieście Arcabal. Krzysztof Cedru stał w baterii naprzeciwko klasztoru Engracia. Ponieważ przewidywano, że brama tego dnia musi być zatarasowana wańtuchami z piaskiem, bito wyłomy obok niej z prawej i lewej strony w murach należących do klasztoru. Ogromne zabudowania jego stały na nieznacznym wzniesieniu i tworzyły całość odosobnioną. Batalion pułku siedmdziesiątego i cały pułk pierwszy piechoty polskiej stały w przykopach, czekając na dany znak. Cedro z towarzyszami artylerzystami otrzymał rozkaz wzięcia udziału w szturmie z karabinem w ręku, gdy szwadron konny nadszedł do asekuracji armat. Ludzie byli spragnieni walki, kobiet, rabunku. Drżeli do bitwy. Około godziny jedenastej z rana poczęły walić się i w słupy kurzu obracać mury klasztorne. Na prawo od bramy, w pierwszy wyłom, rzucił się natychmiast kapitan Bal. Za nim przez most na rzece Huerba ruszyła garść ułanów artylerzystów. Wśród wściekłego upału, w ogniu strzałów buchających jak gromy i pioruny ze strzelnic kutych w murze klasztoru, przypadli do wyłomu. Ujrzeli tutaj oko w oko obrońców. Rzucili się jedni na drugich jak rozjuszone zwierzęta. Rzygnęła z przebitych piersi krew. Wał trupów zagrodził wejście. Mury klasztorne z trzaskiem padały. Waliły się sufity i z pięter leciały zastępy chłopów w głąb piwnic. Belki miażdżyły ich, oberwane piece i ściany zasypywały od razu. Krzysztof znalazł się nad brzegiem jednej z tych jam. Oniemiał. W dymie i słupach ceglanego pyłu, w ruchomych gruzach pod swymi stopami widział gmeranie się tej konającej miazgi. Głowy obwiązane czerwonymi chustkami w sposób świąteczny na obraz dużej obręczy; długie włosy wysmarowane tłuszczem, wełniane płaszcze w białe i niebieskie pasy, a sięgające do samej ziemi jak togi rzymskie... Wierzgały i roiły się nogi w białych pończochach i czarnych aksamitnych spodniach, trepy drewniane z czarnymi wstążkami związanymi w tyle nogi. Wyciągały się jeszcze ręce ściskające długie noże. Z rozwartych jam w rozpękłych ścianach wypadały coraz to nowe szeregi wystrojonych świątecznie; rzucały się na napastników ze ślepym męstwem. Zamordowano ich bagnetem i zepchnięto do wspólnego z tamtymi grobu. Piechota polska wtargnęła w wyłomy klasztoru. Depcąc ranionych i konających, biegnąc po gzymsach obok piwnic pełnych konania, zbroczeni krwią, w poszarpanych ubraniach, z lufami lepkimi i ociekającymi, chyżo wypadli wreszcie na pierwszy plac. Engracia! Nareszcie włamali się do tego wściekłego miasta! Plac był pusty. Gdy wyszli na jego środek, jak grad sypnęły się na nich strzały, runęły z góry kamienie. W ślepych murach, martwych, tylnych ścianach domów powybijane były od dawna oskardem wąskie otwory. Z każdego z nich błękitny dym wybuchał. Wąskie ulice wiodące w miasto, istne szpary miedzy rzędami wysokich kamienic, były świeżo zamurowane albo zawalone worami piasku. Okna dolne w mieszkaniach, drzwi sklepów, wejścia do sieni były również zamurowane i pełne niedostrzegalnych strzelnic. Nigdzie drzwi! Ani jednego żywego człowieka! Nieprzyjaciela jak gdyby nie było! Druga straszliwa salwa strzałów... Dym buchnął z jednolitych murów i sączył się smugami... Kilkadziesiąt trupów padło na bruk. Oficerowie sformowali plutony i popod murami dążyli co tchu nazad, ku bramie Engracia. Tu się ukryło wojsko za zrębami poszarpanego klasztoru. Znaleźli bramę zawaloną niezmierną masą worków ziemnych, które tworzyły za wierzejami górę równą ich wysokości. Kazano batalionowi drugiego pułku piechoty polskiej odciągnąć owe wory spod bramy. Rzucili się do roboty, radzi, że nie idą choć chwilę na ślepe, dymiące mury. Miedzy innymi pracował tam i Cedru. Gdy już 2 dobrą godzinę norii ogromne sacs Ĺa terre, omdlewał prawic z trudu. Cały był zlany potem, brudny i niemal ślepy od dymu i kurzu. Dysząc ciężko, usiadł na worku i wyciągnął nogi. Ani jednej myśli... Gdzie to on jest i co robi? Co to za wory i do czego? Huk straszliwy armat grzmota raz w raz w czoło, w ciemię głowy. Przeraźliwe jęki umierania... Gdzie to on tu jest? Tuż obok pod murem, w jego fioletowym cieniu, chodził tam i z powrotem niski oficer, szczupły, chudy brunet z pięknymi oczyma. Szpadę obnażoną trzymał w ręce. Cedru rzucił na niego przekrwawionym okiem i nie był pewny, czy rzeczywiście widzi tego człowieka, czy to może mu się przypomina jakiś wypadek z takim człowiekiem. Oficer stanął nad nim i z uśmiechem ironii coś mówił. Wśród buchania strzałów, wśród owych galopem pędzących fal powietrza, wśród walenia w mury pobliskie oskardów saperskich, wpośród ryków "na pomoc!", wrzasków konania i przesmutnych jęków a wołań — nic mógł dosłyszeć. Zerwał się na nogi i wyprostował. — Skąd się tu wziąłeś, ufanie z wciętą talią? — wkrzyczał mu kapitan w ucho. — Odkomenderowany do armat Hupeta kapitana... — Rozumiem. Spracowałeś się waćpan? Cedro spojrzał na niego ze zdumieniem. — Znam waści z widzenia, z wieści, ze słuchu, panie Cedro. Krzysztof ukłonił się po wojskowemu. — Jesteśmy w dalekim powinowactwie. Nazywam się Wyganowski. Rotowe salwy strzałów i nowy huk armat spod Aljaferii przerwał rozmowę. Za chwilę Krzysztof siedział znowu na swym worku, a oficer chodził wydłuż muru. A nazywaj się i jak chcesz, diable czubaty... — rozmyślał Cedro. — Powinowactwo... Rzucił mimo woli wzrokiem w stronę ruin klasztoru i znowu dojrzał zawalone piwnice. Z rumowia wyłazili ludzie. Gałgany na nich krwawe, obdarte. Gęby straszliwe, oczy w niego z daleka patrzą. Cóż za oczy! — Wyganowski... — szepcą usta — w dalekim powinowactwie... Cedro... Cha, cha! Cedro! Nie ma już, bracie, Krzysztofa Cedry. Poszedł, braciszku, i nie ma... Och, nic ma... Niedługo pozwolono mu melancholizować w tym sposobie. Wezwany ponownie do noszenia worków, musiał z kolegami chwycić za pierwszy ciężar z brzegu i dźwigać go wśród niewysłowionej spiekoty. Na placu Engracia rozwiązywano wory i wywalano piasek na kupę. Ciekawym — myślał Cedru ze śmiechem, biegając tam i z powrotem jak koń w kieracie — jakie też to chłopczyki będą znowu nasypywały ten piasek w worki? Czy może my sami? Skoro barykada zza bramy została usunięta, skruszono młotami jej olbrzymie wrzeciądze i rozwarto wrótnie na ścieżaj. Pułk czterdziesty czwarty wwalił się teraz w ulicę, na plac i w dziedzińce klasztorne. Co jeszcze nie zginęło pod gruzami muraw, to teraz konało pod bagnetem. Opuszczono zabudowania klasztoru Świętej Engracii wówczas dopiero, gdy już nie zawierały w sobie żywego obrońcy. Wówczas cała siła francuska zebrała się w kolumnę, żeby wtargnąć do środka miasta i dojść do mostu. Z placu Engracia trzy wyjścia prowadziły w trzy strony. Pierwsze na zachód do placu i bramy Carmen obok klasztoru św. Józefa Del Calzas. Na północ szła główna arteria miasta-ulica Engracia, otwierająca się na Calle del Cosso i wraz z ulicą św. Giliusza (od Cosso do mostu) przecinająca gród na dwie prawie równe części. Trzecie wyjście wiodło na wschód, w ogrody i bocznice ku bromie Quemada. Wojska musiały iść wprost, w ulicę Engracia. Wezwano saperów odzianych w zbroje oblężnicze, zaopatrzonych w oskardy, i ruszono gromadnie na mur zagradzający wąską szczelinę. Kiedy narzędzia z dźwiękiem uderzyły w kamienie barykady, istne piekło runęło na napastników. Z dachów, z facjat, z nielicznych okien i strzelnic, z każdego piętra i zza każdego niemal kamienia runęły głazy, bryły żelaza, chlusnęły kadzie wrzącego oleju i wody. Dym karabinowy buchał zewsząd, nawet z ziemi, z okien piwnicznych. Francuzy i oddziały polskie biły w mur bagnetem. Rypali w nim szczerby, wszczepiali weń paznokcie i końce stóp, darli się na szczyt po wbitych karabinach jak po szczeblach. Skoro ruszono mur przecznicy z wierzchu, rzucili się na pojedyncze kamienie i rwali je gołą garścią w ogniu i dymie, wśród walących się gruzów. Nim Hiszpanie zdołali wymordować pierwsze szeregi, już ta barykada była roztrzęsiona bagnetami i zamieniła się na osypisko cegły i wapna. Oszalały zastęp zdobywców wleciał w wąską czeluść ulicy jak wybuch, jak pocisk ludzki wyrzucony przez siła piekielną. Zemsta rzuciła ich naprzód. Rozjuszony, ślepy gniew żelaznym kańczugiem gnał do biegu. Ale skoro tylko wychynęli z dołu na wyżynę gruzów zasłony i pokazali się w ulicy, z głębi tego przejścia runęły w nich strzały armatnie. Zatrzęsły się i stokroć oddały huk olbrzymie, czarne bezokienne gmachy, mury klasztorów, dzwonnice i wieże kościołów. Kartacze porwały w sztuki pierwsze głowy i piersi. Jasna krew strugą ściekała po cegłach w płaskie rynsztoki ulicy. Cała ona jak długa była poprzegradzana przedpiersiami. Wywalony bruk, płyty marmuru i porfiru, wywalona z głębin ziemia tworzyły jakoby schody olbrzymie, wiodące w dół. Miejsca nie zajęte pod barykady podarte były przez rowy. Za pierwszą baterią widać było niżej drugą, dalej trzecią. Cztery bliższe bocznice z lewej strony ulicy Engracia i trzy dalsze z prawej były zabarykadowane nagim murem powyżej pierwszego piętra. Wszystkie drzwi i okna zabite głazami. Entuzjastyczne, obłąkane zdumienie włosy napastującemu tłumowi zjeżyło. Mieli iść w tę czeluść wąską i sięgającą obłoków. Ulica ta wyglądała jak nieznaczne pęknięcie miedzy niebotycznymi murami. Wstążeczkę ognistego błękitu ledwo było widać między gzymsem a gzymsem dachu. Tego jeszcze zdobywcy napoleońscy nie widzieli na szerokiej ziemi. Ścięli zęby, ścisnęli w rękach luty karabinów i czekali na znak komendy. Jednym susem skoczyli ku ziejącym paszczom armat na wzniesieniu. Dopadli. Ujrzeli oczyma żywych ludzi w tych murach żywych. Ujrzeli zimnych, spokojnych kanonierów, ładujących strzał nowy. Tamci nie uszli przed lecącym tłumem. Z milczącą, bladą, nieustraszoną pogardą bronili się wyciorami. Na rozkaz poddania się odpowiadali mamrotaniem modlitwy śmiertelnej i śmiertelnymi ciosami. Powaleni na ziemię, bronili się nożem wyrwanym zza pasa. Konając od stu w jedne piersi pchnięć bagnetu, szarpali zębami ręce i twarze żywych i umarłych, jak psy oszalałe z dzikiej miłości swojej, gdy nie dają napadniętego domostwa. Skłute i roztrzęsione na bagnetach krwawe ich trupy po przejściu zwycięskiej kohorty Francuzów zwisły na wznak, z rozkrzyżowanymi rękoma, na łożach, kołach i osiach armat jak potargane strzępy sztandaru. Pierwszy pułk piechoty nadwiślańskie j i batalion pułku siedmdziesiątego pod wodzą generałów Verdiera i Lacostea przeszły przez pierwszy wał i rzuciły się na drugą baterię. Zaledwie, trupami zawalając ulicę, wyminęli jedną z przecznic, rzucił się na nich zza barykady tłum Hiszpanów. Musieli teraz walczyć na wsze strony, rażeni z góry bez jednej chwili wytchnienia. Krzysztof Cedru znalazł się w ulicy Engracia pod bezpośrednią komendą generała-inżyniera Lacostea. Wkrótce jednak koleje walki rzuciły go między inne grupy. Oszołomiony, ogłuchły od huku, jak w twardym śnie pędził naprzód z innymi, przyciskając figurę swoją do murów niezmiernych kamienic. Przebrnął rowy i żywe wały pierwszej baterii i z nagła trafił w wyłamane wejście trzeciej uliczki, skręcającej od Engracia na lewą stronę. Woltyżerowie; pierwszego pułku zmagali się tu jeszcze z Hiszpanami. Rzucił się i on w tłum. Obrońcy, wymordowani w samym wyłomie, poranieni i skłuci, rozpierzchli się, i tylko z górnych okien wciąż jeszcze padały strzały. Ktoś ze starych wiarusów doradzał, żeby się kryć popod murami i posuwać niepostrzeżenie za wyłom, ku zakrętowi uliczki. Krzysztof uczynił za innymi, co kazano. Przylepiony plecami do muru, posuwał się krok za krokiem z palcem na cynglu, łypiąc jeno oczyma, z której też strony pocisk go trafi. Okna w tym całym przejściu były na dole pozamurowywane do połowy, toteż tam i sam można było przewidzieć strzał, gdy ukazywała się czapka, koniec fuzji, gdy mignęły płomieniste, czarne oczy. Przyszli nareszcie do rogu ulicy. Ich droga była prostopadła do kierunku głównej drogi ataku. Z miejsca, gdzie się znaleźli, szła wąska bocznica pod kątem prostym, a równolegle do ulicy Sant Engracia w kierunku klasztoru franciszkanów. Nastawiwszy ucha słyszeli gwałtowną wrzawę przy końcu trzeciej linii tego kwadratu, która to linia musiała znowu łączyć się z ulicą Engracia. Tam pędzili jeszcze pojedynczo ranni Hiszpanie, wlekli się upadający. Siedmiu przypadkowo zgromadzonych piechurów, a miedzy nimi ułan-piechur Cedro — puściło się na oślep w te zaułki. Przeczuwali. że trafią na barykad i zajmą jej tyły. Było tam mroczno i zupełnie pusto. Szli cichaczem, nic postrzeżeni przez nikogo. Skradali. się na palcach jak lisy po obudwu stronach przesmyki, plecami smarując po murach. Bez straty i przeszkody dotarli do rogu. W uliczce, która była czwarta przecznicą arterii Sant Engracia, a pierwszą od strony klasztoru franciszkanów, wyjrzawszy zza węgła ujrzeli garść Hiszpanów walczącą na murze. Trwała i wysoka pochmurówka z cegły zamykała tę uliczkę i dzieliła ją od głównej krwawej arterii. Za murem leżały na kupie klawikordy, kanapy, szafy, wozy, stosy wyrzuconych mebli i kupy worów z piaskiem. Na nich to czyhali ludzie pokrwawieni, przeważnie ranni, i bez przerwy strzelali. Kobiety nabijały broń. dzieci po dawały ją obrońcom. Na samym szczycie stało kilku młodych i zdrowych żołnierzy. Ci bronili przystępu do tego miejsca karabinem. Woltyżerowie porachowali ów tłumek oczyma... Za chwilę wypadli zza węgłów ulicy i z krzykiem rzucili się na barykad. Spostrzegli ich obrońcy i przywitali strzałami, nim do podnóża barykady przypaść zdołano. Zarazem ocknęła się ulica. We wszystkich oknach na górze i dole przed nimi ukazały siei głowy i lufy. Huknęły strzały i dym zaciągnął ulicę. Obrońcy barykady zeskoczyli z niej kilku susami i zwarli się z woltyżerami. Przez górne otwory okien zaczęli wyłazić ludzie starzy, baby z siekierami, z tasakami, ukazywały się pięście błyszczące od sztyletów i białe wyszczerzone zęby. Żołnierze polscy utworzyli maleńki czworobok najeżony bagnetami. Woltyżer stojący w środku pchnął drzwi, przy których stał. Otwarły się z trzaskiem przymknięte połowy. Ujrzeli za sobą wąską sień i ceglane schody prowadzące w górę. W mgnieniu oka wśliznęli się czworobokiem do tej sieni i zwrócili wszystkie bagnety w ulicę. Dwu nabijało broń, pięciu woltyżerów i szósty Cedru nie odejmowali kolb od szczęki. Utworzył siei za chwilę dokoła tej sieni zator ludzki z obudwu stron. Cedru był na froncie czworoboku, stał na progu i osłaniał kolumnę. Tuż za progiem od strony wschodniej, wiec od strony ulicy Engracia i nie zdobytej Jeszcze barykady, wysoki, czarny dum występował w uliczkę grubą skarpą na jakie półtora łokcia. W tym to występie były na wszystkich piętrach okienka jedno nad drugim. Było także oknu na dole, zamurowane do połowy. W górnym otworze, który Cedro mógł widzieć, bo znajdował się w linii jego strzałów, a na odległości co najwyżej dwu luf karabinowych ukazywała się raz po raz głowa. Dym stamtąd buchał. Wziąwszy w ręce nabity przez kamrata karabin Krzysztof uważnie zmierzył w to okno. W tej samej chwili znowu mignęła tam biała twarz. Złożył się lepiej do strzału... Tak oto z kolbą przy szczęce znieruchomiał pod kulami nieprzyjaciół. Nie mógł ściągnąć cyngla. Prostu w jego oczy z mroków owego otworu patrzały oczy jakby natchnionego anioła, straszne i cudowne, szeroko od uniesienia rozwarte. Czarna burza włosów nad białą twarzą, którą w maskę zgrozy ściągnęło męstwo i zdziczenie bojowe. Jakże jesteś piękna... — marzył Cedro, pełen płomienistego wesela i zachwytu, mierząc między te oczy, surowo w niego wlepione. Runął jego strzał. Pocisk dymu osmalił mu twarz i na chwilę oślepił oczy. Gdy dym się rozpadł, bezwładnymi oczyma patrzał ułan w jamę okna. Oto zza futryny wysuwa się cichaczem białe czoło i oczy widma ogarną napastnika. Szczęście owiało mu twarz. Uśmiech owładnął jego oczyma i ustami. Stali przez mgnienie źrenicy, trwające dłużej niż setki lat, naprzeciwko siebie z oczyma w oczy zatopionymi. Chwila ta trwała krócej, niż zajmie czasu podanie z rąk do rąk nabitego karabin... Biegł ku uwięzionym w bramie zastęp coraz większy. Ujrzawszy istny przed sobą tłum, piechur rzuciły weń jeszcze jedną salwę strzałów, a potem, nie myśląc wcale, co będzie dalej, zatrzasnęły drzwi owej sieni za sobą, założyły ogromną sztangą żelazną od wewnątrz. Nie wiedzieli, gdzie są. Ciemność ich teraz ogarnęła zupełna. Nie mając nic do stracenia skierowali się w głąb sieni. Trafili tam na owe schody ceglane. Kiedy Krzysztof wbiegał pierwszy na wąskie, kręte, wydeptane tupnie z cegły, rozwarły się przed nim w ciemności jakieś drzwiczki. Ktoś krzyknął o kilka kroków przed nitu. Żołnierz pchnął w to miejsce bagnetem, ale uderzył w szczery mur. Czając się i wszystkie zmysły posyłając na wzwiady, szedł w górę za szelestem kroków, które przed nim w mroku zniknęły. Cichu skradali się towarzysze. Słychać było tylko ich gorące, spracowane, złowieszcze oddechy. Zbójeckie oczy przenikały ciemność. Byli jak jednoosobowe widmo śmierci nawiedzające cichy dom. Rękoma wiedli po ciemnych i chłodnych ścianach, szukając drzwi do mieszkań. Komin krętych schodów otwarł się na pierwszym piętrze w niewielką platformę. Drzwi prowadziły na zamknięte podwórze, dookoła którego biegła galeria drewniana. Chyłkiem wyjrzeli na dziedzińczyk. Nikogo. Trzy kury najspokojniej spacerowały w dole, na słońcu, pokrakując i dziobiąc niewidzialne ziarenka. Na balkonie papuga zielona bujała się w wysokiej klatce okrągłej z czerwonych prętów. Światło słoneczne ognistym, prawie żółtym płatem leżało na jednej ze ścian i cząstce maleńkiego dziedzińca. Nie wydało się rzeczą bezpieczną wkroczenie z obrębu murów na ów balkon drewniany. Posunęli się wyżej, na drugie piętro, schodami tak samo krętymi, po wydeptanych stopniach z cegły. Gdy byli w połowie wysokości tego drugiego komina, posłyszeli na jego szczycie lekki szmer. Stanęli. Była cisza. Ale skoro pierwszy z idących znalazł się w sferze światła, zezem padającego z góry, buchnął w nich strzał. Przodownik stęknął i bez słowa, jak wór piachu bezwładnie siadł na miejscu. Natychmiast przeskoczył go następny i wypadł na wierzch. Za nim inni koleją. Rozległ się drugi strzał. Po nim trzeci prawie jednocześnie. Ujrzeli przed sobą kilku mężczyzn uzbrojonych. Byli to księża. Pistolety dymiły się jeszcze w ręku tych sług ołtarza. W mgnieniu oka trzej starcy legli we własnej krwi, charcząc i pazurami szarpiąc nogi żołnierzy. Czwarty i piąty uciekał we drzwi na prawo. Jednego dopadł Cedro. Ksiądz nagle odwrócił się i jednym susem stanął przy ułanie. Był to człowiek w sile wieku, z twarzą szarobłękitną, z siwymi włosami, krótko, przy samej skórze ostrzyżonymi. Po lufie karabina zgrzytnął i ześliznął się siny promień sztyletu. Gdy tak raptem w przerażeniu i napastliwym szale znaleźli się pierś przy piersi, z rękoma wzniesionymi do ciosu, Cedru zobaczył jego straszne czarne oczy, rozdarte od zemsty i nieruchome, jego zęby białe jak ser i rozdęte przez furię nozdrza. Zdzielił go karabinem z dołu w brzuch. od jednego zamachu ramion. Ksiądz zgiął się wpół i z wolna padł w tył. Wtedy nie wiedząc wcale, co czyni, Krzysztof w mgnieniu oka dźwignął karabin, obrócił go młyńcem kolbą do sufitu i zadał uderzenie w jęczące piersi. Bagnet przebił wszystko i uwiązł w podłodze. Wyrwał go ułan z trudem i poszedł za innymi we drzwi napotkane, otrząsając buty i spodnie zbroczone od krwi, która wytrysła i pierzchła na wsze strony. — Kokoszki! — wrzasnął woltyżer idący na przedzie. Kiedy zajrzeli do pokoju, dostrzegli tam ze dwadzieścia kobiet różnego wieku, starych i młodych. Stały skupione, zbite, jakby zlepione między sobą w jednolitą masę w ciemnym kącie dużego salonu. Martwymi oczyma patrzyły we drzwi. Nim słowo rzec, gromada ta została rozerwana, rozbita na sztuki, rozpatrzona w świetle okna. Stare i starzejące się wyrzucono za łby, kolbami i kolanem za drzwi, do następnego pokoju. Zostawiono siedm sztuk, co najmłodszych. Między ostatnimi Cedru ujrzał twarz z okna na dole tej kamienicy. Domyślił się, że ona to biegła przed nim w mroku po schodach. Ona dała znać księżom... Przypadł do niej skokiem. Porwał w ramiona. Zawarł je z żelazną silą. Nikt mu jej nie bronił. Teraz wśród straszliwego milczenia. które tę ciemną salę napełniło, dawały się słyszeć tylko jęki, wzdychania i płacz konających. Żołnierze zawarli drzwi jedne i drugie. Z rozwścieczonym pośpiechem zabarykadowali je stołami, stołkami, wszystkim, co było pod ręką. Na chwilę przerwały ciszę błagania. skamlące szepty o miłosierdzie, o zmiłowanie, zaklęcia i szlochy. Wszystko to ucichło, gdy mazowieckie garście ścisnęły delikatne gardziołki Aragonek. Słabe, wypielęgnowane ciała nie mogły się oprzeć powaleniu pięścią na ziemię, nogi ugięły się. Zdarte zostały w mig suknie... Cedro stał przed swoją wybranką i patrzał na nią blady jak trup. Oczy jego latały błyskawicami naokół, badając, czy już wszyscy towarzysze obezwładnieni. Wtedy znowu bez trwogi mógł spojrzeć na nią. Te same ujrzał samoświecące oczy, czarne a przezroczyste jak jasna, niezgruntowana woda. Nie miała więcej nad szesnaście lat. Była wysmukła, widzialna prawie w swej sukni przejrzystej. Oczy jej skamieniały od straszliwego widoku, który się przed nimi roztoczył. Wałka i szamotanie się jej sióstr czy krewniaczek — zmiażdżyły ją na proch. Usta rozpadły się chwytając szybki dech. Jakieś dźwięki w wiotkich wargach... Cedru postrzegł, że mózg w jej głowie wywraca się, żyły się wiją, a czaszka pęka. Zatrzęsła się, załopotała, wygięła ramiona. Nogi zaplotła jedną na drugą, ścisnęła ze wszech sił dygocące kolana. Rękoma jak ptak konający grabiejącymi szponami szukała koło siebie. Oto zaczęły te ręce obciskać suknię na lędźwiach, obciskać z całej mocy, obciskać... Zdawało się, że ze wstydu wlezie w mur, że się wwierci w ziemię. Krzysztof co prędzej chwycił ją za ramię i pociągnął przemocą. Wlókł ją jak szczenię, kąsającą mu ręce, aż do drzwi. Rozwarł je uderzeniem nogi. Zatrzasnął za sobą po przestąpieniu progu. Tam uwolnił jej ramię. Stał się z niego w mgnieniu oka wiedeński salonowiec. Złożył jej skromny, a najpiękniejszy ze swoich eks-ukłonów i gestem uprzejmym wskazał, że jeśli taka jest jej wola, może się oddalić z tego miejsca, dokąd chce. Tchu mu brakło w piersiach. Ledwie zdołał wykaszlać: — Mademoiselle... Stała przed nim blada, zbielała jak śnieg. Jej oczy, co własny swój blask miały jak słońce, tkwiły w jego twarzy. Drżały usta. Nie mówiąc słowa złożyła mu ukłon panieński, dyg salonowy. Odwróciła się i odeszła wolno w głąb pokoju. Znikła za drzwiami. On szedł za nią o kilka kroków, nieświadom tego, co się z nim dzieje. Był w owej chwili nie jak człowiek, lecz jak bezcielesne pożądanie widoku piękności. Szedł nic wiedząc o tym, że idzie. Doświadczał błogiego olśnienia, ze się oddala w zaświaty za duszą swoją, która go wiedzie w błogosławione dziedziny. Było szczęście dotykalne, żywe, całe w każdym z tych jego kroków. Znikła już, a on ją jeszcze widział przed sobą oddalającą się szeregiem ruchów, których piękności pamięć nie może w sobie zamknąć, oko nie może zmieścić w swym polu, a słowo nie jest zdolne wyrazić. Każda z chwil, upływająca między jednym jej poruszeniem a drugim, trwała jeszcze, jako wcielenie najwyższej rozkoszy. Piękna doncella ''nie obróciła się wchodząc we drzwi napotkane. Zostawiła je otworem. Zapomniał, że broni nie ma w ręku, że karabin zostawił w pokoju sześciu ujarzmionych dam. Raz spojrzy, dokąd też poszła. Raz rzuci okiem. Może jeszcze zalśnią przed nim te oczy wieczne, oczy żywota... Wszedł we drzwi i postąpił kilka jeszcze kroków. Nagle zdało mu się, że mdleje, że stracił przytomność. Zaćmiło mu się w oczach. Usłyszał za sobą łoskot drzwi zatrzaśniętych. Palce-szpony, palce-pazury wpiły się w jego gardziel. Ze dwadzieścia rąk czepiło się ramion, nóg, bioder, kolan. Podbito mu nogi, chwycono go za kołnierz i akselbanty. Szarpnięty niespodziewanie, stracił równowagę i runął na wznak jak długi. Z nim razem zwaliła się na ziemię i przydusiła go kupa starych i podstarzałych bab, wyrzucona za drzwi. Zdradziecko go napadły. Leżał teraz pod istną stertą zwalisk, usiłując przez chwilę złapać cały oddech i pierwszą z brzega myśl. Tymczasem wszystkie te wyschłe łapy, kościste, poskrzywiane knykcie wbijały się weń jak gwoździe, jak haki stalowe, szarpały go jak obcęgi. Nic to innego, tylko odwet za tamte damy... — myślał sobie ociężale, trzęsąc się ze śmiechu. — Ależ, matrony... Nie jestem w stanie... Pantofle zatupotały... Baby-truposze szepcą, jedna przez drugą, szepcą, szepcą... Jeden wyraz jakiś syczy, świszcze, rzegocze w ich spróchniałych zębach. Coraz natarczywiej, prędzej, namiętniej bełkocą to słowo... Spróbował poruszyć się z jednego boku, z drugiego... Ani mowy! Ręce rozkrzyżowane i, zda się, bretnalami do ziemi przybite. Każdą z nich dziesięć ciotek trzyma ze wszech sił. — Jak to? — począł mamrotać do nich po polsku — więc ja jeden... Mamże dać zadosyćuczynienie, o sympatyczne staruszki... Biada mi! Zgromadził w sobie siły, długo nabierał pełne płuca tchu, a wreszcie porwał się z miejsca. Ruszył z posad kopiec babski. Kilka spadło z wierzchołka. Poczęły jeszcze zacieklej biegać, szeptać i znowu kłaść się na wierzch stosu. Nagle jakaś straszliwa łapa, sucha, z żelaznymi stawami, które kłuły jak trzpienie, chwyciła go za gardziel. Wymacała krtań i zdusiła. Płaty krwi załopotały mu w źrenicach, a ogień buchnął w czerep. Ostatnim wysiłkiem zgiął kark, huknął naprzód głową dla złapania tchu i trafił zębami na żyły i ścięgna tej łapy, co go dusiła. Chwycił z całej siły i ciął szczękami. Szarpnął. Rozległ się krzyk. Łapa puściła. Wtedy co tchu w piersi zaczął wołać: — Ratunku! Na pomoc! Na pomoc! Dokoła jego piersi, głowy, szyi — ruch rąk, szepty, gwar. Szarpią go, siepią, drą pazurami. Coś sobie wzajem z ręki do ręki podają, jedna drugiej z chargotem wydziera. Zobaczył sztylet. Chwila ciszy. Sapią na nim wszystkie ze świstem. Oto jakaś jedna ręka sunie się od dołu po jego piersiach. Szuka, medytuje... Wstrzymała się nad sercem. Ostrze skierowane wpiera się z lekka w mundur badając pulsujące tętno. Rozwarł przerażone oczy... Krew lodem się ścina. Cudowne nad nim oczy... Źrenica patrzy w źrenicę. Półotwarte usta ciężko, śmiertelnie dyszą. Teraz ją dopiero poznał... Onaż to na nim leży? — Jakże cię kocham... — szepnął chwytając dech w piersi. W tej samej chwili, nie myśląc o niczym, udźwignął głowę, wytężył wszystkie siły i przysunął usta do gorejących warg. Sztylet w ręku cudnej dziewczyny zachwiał się, zakołysał, zawahał. Cedro szarpnął w owej chwili prawą rękę. Wydarł ją z pazurów babskich, wywlókł palce spomiędzy śrub i haków, zgiął łokieć nadmiernym wysiłkiem i dłoń przyciągnął ku sobie. Chwilę gotował cios. Zadał go z dołu we wszystek pokład babskiego próchna, które na nim leżało. Za chwilę wsunął dłoń między swe ciało i ciało dziewczyny, żeby jej z ręki wydrzeć niebezpieczny sztylet. Ale nie sztylet napotkała ręka. Zapomniał o śmierci wiszącej, o nożu na sercu. Cudna Aragonka rzuciła się do góry najgwałtowniejszym z ruchów dziewiczych. Jakaś inna, doświadczeńsza dłoń porwała w tejże chwili rękojeść puginału. Ale oto rozległ się trzask wywalonych drzwi. Tupot nóg! Krzyk przeraźliwy... W mgnieniu oka na dywany posadzki rzygnęła krew. Woltyżerowie wpadali koleją. Widząc towarzysza na ziemi i sądząc, że jest zamordowany, nie przepuszczali babom. By się długo nie bawić, chwytali stare wiedźmy, nim zdołały wstać z ziemi, jedną po drugiej we dwu za łeb, za nogi wprost z progu drzwi ciskali za poręcz balkonu na podwórze, z drugiego piętra. Cedro leżał dość jeszcze długo. Nareszcie dźwignął się z ziemi jak ciężko pijany. We łbie mu się mąciło, w źrenicach biegały płomyki. Z mozołem zbierał się, prostował, wyciągał ręce, kładł czapkę. Skoro stanął na nogach i rozejrzał się wokoło, co tchu pobiegł po karabin, który był w sąsiednich pokojach zostawił. Wracając z bronią w ręku do towarzyszów ujrzał śliczną swoją panienkę w raku jednego z piechurów. Zbliżył się wraz do tego wiarusa o krok i rzekł z całej duszy: — Bracie, zaklinam cię — puść ją! Tamten ani myślał puszczać. Mrugnął tylko chytrze na kolegów, żeby ułana odciągnęli i zabrali ze sobą. Ale Cedro położył mu rękę na ramieniu i rzekł prosto w ślepie: — Mówię do ciebie drugi raz — puść ją! — A żebyś wiedział, ty czapo, że nie puszczę! Żebyś wiedział! "Bracie, zaklinam cię..." Komediant z teatru... Miałeś czas... A teraz moja kolejka! Krzos, weź ino na bok tego draba! Cedro wyrwał zza pasa pistolet i w mgnieniu oka postawił mu lufę między oczyma, mówiąc od jednego tchu: — No! — To ja ciebie, ślepego, od haniebnej śmierci wybawił, babów za ciebie ze sześć sztuk bagnetem rozdarł, a ty mi dzieuchy bronisz.! — Bronię! — Chyba ja w pułku jednego kamrata nie mam, jeśli ty dzisiejszego wieczora doczekasz.... — Puścisz, psubracie?! — Chybaby na świecie żadnej sprawiedliwości nie było, żeby tobie to na sucho uszło! A i cóż wy, koledzy? Hiszpanka wyśliznęła się z rąk woltyżera. Czepiając się drżącymi dłońmi sprzętów, okien, drzwi, szła dokądś. Piechury spojrzały po sobie strasznymi oczyma. Milczeli. — To już chyba chodźmy... — rzekł wreszcie jeden. — Chodźmy... — rzekł drugi. Krzysztof obciągał na sobie kurtkę i zabierał się do wyjścia. — Słuchaj no, panie jeździec, a tobie z nami wara! Ty idziesz z tela osobno... — Osobno, osobno... — No, żeby zaś... My są piechota, a ty co tu robisz — Dobrze, dobrze... — Za rabunkiem z karabinem piechotnym chadzasz po domach? Rycerz! — Idę z rozkazu, jako i wy. — Czego chcesz z nami łazić? — Takiemu, co sam bez komendy łazi — kula w łeb. — A bo i pewnie: kula w łeb! — wrzasnął drugi. — To strzelaj, gałganie! — zawołał Cedro. — No, żebyś tylko drugi raz nie komenderował... — Chodźmy, koledzy. — A tobie wara z nami! — Mójże, kawaler... — Jeździec! — Francuski pudel! — Galant! — Hrabia! — Tkliwy kokiet! — Czekaj, szepnie się między lansjery, jak cię to stuletnie baby na podłodze koziorem źgały po żebrach, a tyś im radeczki dać nie mógł... — Byłyby cię ładnie oporządziły, żeby nie ja... — Kto wie, co one z nim zrobiły? — Trzech groszy bym nie dał... — Cha, cha... jak mamę kocham!... — Jakże on teraz, towarzysze, przed obliczem swej bogdanki stanie? — Konik polny... — A jakiego to tonu ze siebie dobył, słyszeliście? Ruszyli w tę stronę, skąd przyszli. Cedro rzeczywiście nie myślał iść z nimi. Siadł we framudze okna i bezmyślnie patrzał na stygnące trupy starych niewiast, na kałuże krwi i połamane sprzęty. Zdawało mu się, że rozważa w tej chwili, co czynić dalej. W gruncie rzeczy drzemał, był w stanie pół snu, pół jawy. Widział i słyszał coraz niedokładniej... Zbudził go łoskot. Pękały gdzieś daleko drzwi, waliły się stoły i szafy Zatarasowujące. Woltyżerowie szli nazad z pośpiechem, wołając do Krzysztofa: — Tłum na nas idzie! — Wyłamały drzwi na dole! — Banda! — Idą... Pobiegli wszyscy na ów balkon okalający podwórze. Obszedłszy go do połowy, z drugiej strony dziedzińca napotkali schody szersze od tych, którymi wdarli się do tego domu. Zaczęli ostrożnie, bacząc na wszystko, schodzić tamtędy w dół. Gdy zstąpili na wysokość pierwszego piętra i przechylili się przez balustradę schodów, ujrzeli wąską sień sklepioną. W końcu tej sieni były kute drzwi zamknięte na sztabę i zabarykadowane na głucho workami wełny, wańtuchami piasku, kamieniami, żelastwem i wszelkim rupieciem. Z tamtej strony, za tą bramą, wrzała bitwa. Słuchali chwilę w milczeniu jej obłąkanych odgłosów... Zrozumieli, że te drzwi prowadzą wprost na ulicę Engracia. Co tchu zaczęli odkładać na bok kamienie, odciągać worki za zawitki, odwalać graty. Już mieli oderwać żelazną sztabę i rozewrzeć bramę, kiedy Krzos rzekł szeptem: — No, wiecie, chłopcy, że teraz albo nasza nagła śmierć, albo nasza głośna chwała! To wam trza wiedzieć, że za tymi drzwiami jest główna siła Spaniolów. Tak miarkuję, że wyjdziemy w sam środeczek, między dwie barykady... Ale już nie ma nam kaj iść. Za nami idą i za moment tu będą. A jak zobaczą, jakiego to my im ta piwa nawarzyli, co my zrobili jeich ciociom, a jakie kuku kuzynkom... — Odwalać! — Czekajcie, czekajcie, jeszcze moment! — zawołał Cedro zstępując za nimi z góry. Gdy szedł po schodach ostatni i z dala od grupy, zobaczył na prawej ręce niewielkie drzwi, prowadzące do izby na piętrze. Otworzył je i co tchu przywołał towarzyszów. — Czego targ? — wołali. — O co mu idzie? — Jucha, Scypion Afrykański Młodszy... — Stąd dopiero będziecie mogli prażyć!... — wołał Krzysztof. — Co ty tam możesz wiedzieć, skąd prażyć... — Blondyn!... Pobiegli jednak ku niemu. W niewielkim pokoju, do którego weszli, znaleźli kilkunastu zabitych żołnierzy hiszpańskich. Leżeli na ziemi i na sprzętach. Znoszono tu, widać, z ulicy i rzucano w popłochu ciężko rannych w bitwie ulicznej, a potem w zapale walki zapomniano o nich. Leżeli, rzuceni na wznak i na twarz. Pełzali, widać, w przedśmiertnej agonii na wsze strony jak snące raki, a wreszcie wygaśli kolejno w dusznej, kamiennej izbie. Teraz, po wypuszczeniu z siebie kałuż skrzepłej krwi, spali bladzi ze straszliwym natchnieniem w zwiedzionych brwiach, w rozwartych ustach, z których krzyk zemsty jeszcze zdawał się lecieć... Jednemu wywaliło się z nozdrzy rozbitego nosa tyle krwi, że z niej powstała na ustach i brodzie skorupa nikiej larwa opuszczona z zadumanego czuła, z oczu we łzach. Drugi miał głowę rozwaloną czerepem granatu, a usta skrzywione takim bólem, że widok ich dźwigał z piersi przemocą westchnienie. Woltyżerowie odgarnęli ich z drogi uderzeniem nóg i przedarli się do dwu wąskich okien, zasłonionych ud wewnątrz drewnianymi okiennicami. Okna te, ze dworu opatrzone w żelazne kosze ze sztab kutych ozdobnie, wychodziły na ulicę Engracia, w miejscu jeszcze nic zdobytym przez następujące szeregi. Tuż w ulicy była barykada, na której walczyła banda obrońców. Naprzeciwko wznosiły się mury klasztoru Panien Jerozolimskich. Za tymi gmachami, które tworzyły całą dzielnicę, prawie kwadrat opasany czterema przecznicami, widać było prześliczne ogrody klasztoru, pełne cienników cyprysowych, czarnych mirtowych kwadratów, podobnych z oddalenia do tkaniny przecudnej z bezcennego aksamitu, pełne rozpierzchłych palm i magnoliowych alei. W głębi czerniały budynki gospodarskie i sam konwent, frontem zwrócony do poprzecznej uliczki. Od strony głównej arterii Engracia wznosił się posępny czarny kościół z wyniosłą wicią. Z tej to wieży waliły w szturmujących Francuzów małe armatki, padały ręczne granaty, spadały cegły i lała się wrząca woda. Woltyżerowie nabili starannie bron, zawarli za sobą drzwi. Raptem, otwarłszy obadwa okna, wydali gromki okrzyk. Zarazem wytknąwszy lufy karabinów zaczęli strzelać w Hiszpanów jak do celu, niechybnie. Dostrzeżono ich zaraz na wieży Panien Jerozolimskich, na barykadzie i w szeregach francusko-polskich. Wzmógł się atak. Zaczęły koło głów trzaskać kule i rypać kamienne obramowania okien. Jedna z nich trafiła żołnierza Zielińskiego w skroń. Runął na wznak, trzepnął rękoma. Gwałtownie, przez kilka chwil, nogi jego kopały mur. Potem westchnął i ucichł. Cedro nie miał dostępu do okna. Zaczął chodzić między trupami nie unikając bynajmniej ich widoku, ale ich prawie nie dostrzegając. Był już obojętny na barwę krwi, kształt rany i obraz śmierci. Zadawał sobie wciąż pewne pytania. Nieprzezwyciężona nuda wlekła się za nim, uplątywała stopy, jak, kajdany ściskała ręce. Zadawał sobie pytanie, gdzie też jest w danej chwili ''doncella? W którym jest miejscu? Nie marzył wcale o tym, żeby do niej mówić: ani u tym, żeby ją widzieć... Tylko tę posiąść wiadomość, że jest. Nie zdając sobie wcale z tego sprawy ciągnął chceniem do tego tylko, ażeby wszystko raz skończyć, ażeby nareszcie do licha usnąć. Runąć na twarz między takich oto — i spoczywać na wieki wieczne. Przeczuwał przecie, że się w pamięci pud żelaznym jej wiekiem palą wszystkie widziane sprawy, że się bez przerwy w miękkich zwojach mózgu, jakby pod nieubłaganym rylcem sztycharza w twardej miedzi, żłobią wszystkie obrazy. Tyle tylko szczęścia, że nie ma czasu, więc ich nie widno. Paść na twarz zgnić jako i ci, którzy leżą. Zgnić tak, żeby razem zgasły i wygniły żyjące potajemnie, zdradzieckie myśli, myśli tchórzliwe i zrozpaczone, nie żołnierskie, lecz zaiste babskie. dziewczyńskie, chłopięce. Może by ustał ów chytrze niemy kierat mózgu! Czemuż nie pchnęła wtedy sztyletem do dna, do gruntu, po rękojeści poprzecznicę? Czemuż nie pchnęła i nie zabiła po męsku jako on starego księdza? Żeby głuchoniema podłoga zmuszona była oddać głos: -Dokonałeś! Wzdrygnął się i rozejrzał. — Ach, umrzeć trzymając w ramionach tę siostrę duszy swej, drżącą i kruchą jak żółty motyl w rubaszną garść złapany! Umrzeć przy tak czujnym sercu nie uczyniwszy mu krzywdy... Czuć jedną młodą duszę, płomieniste żarzewie życia we dwu innych ciałach... Pchnąć własną duszę, umierając, w te usta... Czemuż ci się, siostro, zatrzęsła miękka ręczyna?... — mamrotał głośno, słaniając się ze szlochaniem wewnętrznym z kąta w kąt, z kąta w kąt... — Trzymaj, te — ułan! — wrzasnął mu nad uchem woltyżer. — Czego? — Pójdę ja patrzeć, co się dzieje od onego podwórza, bo nas tu zejdą i wyduszą jak gniazdo myszów. A pal celnie, bo ostatnie ładunki nami wychodzą. Krzysztof chwycił z jego rąk nabity karabin i z furią zaczął strzelać w tłum. Dało mu to zapomnienie o chwilach poprzednich. Głowę miał pełną piachu i dymu, w ustach smak jakby centurii. Odrobina, ochłap głupiej umiejętności, jak broń nabijać, jak się składać, celować i ciągnąć za cyngiel, stanowiła wszystek jego rozum. Mierzył celnie i nad wyraz skutecznie. Tymczasem woltyżer Krzos wysunął się na schody i znikł w ich mroku. Cedro nie dał jeszcze pięciu strzałów, kiedy tamten wleciał na palcach z wiadomością, że na podwórzu stoją Hiszpany. — Na dole... — mówił chwytając karabin zabitego towarzysza. — Lećmy! Wyszli wszyscy na paluszkach i wrócili na balkon drugiego piętra. W istocie, na dnie podwórza kłapały abarki, drewniane trepy aragońskie. Krążyło tam kilku mężczyzn z karabinkami w ręku. Oglądali z krzykiem trupy kobiet wyrzucone za poręcz górnego balkonu. Natychmiast trzech z nich legło na tym miejscu od celnych strzałów polskich, reszta w milczeniu pędziła na górę. Słychać było łoskot drewnianych postołów po schodach. Ukazali się we drzwiach na balkonie drugiego piętra w swych krwawych szmatach na rozczochranych łbach. W skok, tygrysimi susami, oblecieli drewniany balkon drugiego piętra. Wyjąc i gwiżdżąc gnali ku woltyżerom. We drzwiach na główne schody zawrzało. Bratobójczo, pierś w pierś się zwarli. Odpadły karabiny. Nagą garścią! Cedro ujrzał błysk sztyletu toledańskiego. W tej samej chwili Krzos padł jak rażony gromem. Tyłem głowy wyrznął w kamienny próg i nie drgnął ani razu. Hiszpanów było trzech. Zginęli prędzej, niż tu przybiegli. Dwaj wyrzuceni zostali za poręcz tak samo jak ich rodaczki, a trzeci, zmiażdżony ciosami karabina w łeb, zmienił się po upływie kilku chwil w kupę krwawego mięsa. Wiarusów było teraz tylko pięciu. Ładunków już nie mieli. Na podwórze wchodzili Hiszpanie. — No, teraz, bracia, nie ma co! — Do dzieła! — Drzwi na oścież! Wielkimi krokami, z pieśnią na ustach rozszalałą zeszli na dół. Poprawili na sobie ładownice, pasy, lederwerki. Przekrzywili czapy. Mocno pod brodą złączyli podpinki. Jeden drugiemu wyprostował czarną kitę na czapce. — Ułan! chodź we środek. — Dajcie mi pokój! ja idę osobno, sam! — Chodź we środek! Ja ci kazuję, ja tu teraz wódz! — rzekł pierwszy z brzegu. — Karabina niezwyczajny i jeszcze, widzisz go, sam! — Broń do ataku! — Marsz! Zerwali ze drzwi wejściowych od ulicy Engracia żelazną sztabę. Dźwiękła jak miecz katowski żelazna sztaba padając na kamienie. Z trzaskiem rozwarli podwoje. — Niech żyje Cesarz! — wrzasnęli jak jeden, żelaznym krokiem wychodząc w ludzki tłum. — Na bagnety! Padli w obrońców barykady i rozwalili tłuszczę jak pękająca bomba. Gdy żółte rabaty zajaśniały na tyłach barykady, wrzask rozpaczy rozległ się na niej. Dosięgli pierwszych worków i sprzętów, tworzących stopnie ulicznego szańca. W skokach, wśród piorunowych czynów bagnety i kolby, wstępowali na górę. Chyżo przysiadając, skacząc, koląc naprzód i w tył, w górę i na dół, młyńcem i .sztychem czynili sobie ulicę. Teraz każdy walczył za siebie i za wszystkich pięciu, i za całe wojsko. Nim Hiszpanie zdążyli zliczyć ich, wtargnęli przemocą na wierzchołek pozycji. Strącali stamtąd obrońców lecąc w podskokach, grzbietem szańca, po kołach i łożach armat jak żółty piorun po zrębach skał. Krzyk podjudzonego męstwa na ich widok buchnął z kolumn szturmujących. Bataliony nadwiślańskie ujrzawszy swoich u mety rzuciły się na barykadę i wpadły na nią wśród zapasów, tratując wrogów na śmierć. Tysiąc luf nabili tymczasem Hiszpanie i tysiąc zmrużonych oczu mierzyło we łby tych pięciu. Runął też na twarz jeden, zachłysnął się krwią i rzygnął nią w biegu drugi, przykląkł trzeci jak kosą podcięty. Cedro, zimnym strachem gnany, z urwaną połową czapki, skrwawiony w dziesięciu miejscach od kontuzji, ślepy od prochu i uniesienia, złaził z barykady wielkimi kroki po worach, trupach, gratach, razem już ze zdobywcami. Pieśń koło niego straszliwa... Widziała go była na czubie niezdobytej poprzecznicy cała kolumna, Lacoste i Chłopicki... Wskazywali go szpadami, prąc, gniotąc i goniąc Hiszpanów ku następnej baterii u wylotu ulicy Engracia, gdzie się już zaczynał biały od słońca, wydłużony plac Cosso. W miejscu zdobytym ulica Engracia stanowiła wąską szczelinę. Z prawej strony wznosiły się mury szpitala, z lewej olbrzymie czarne mury klasztoru franciszkanów. Wieża zdawała się zwisać nad ciemnym przesmykiem. Zastęp hiszpański, który bronił barykady, nie cofnął się jeszcze w to przejście, lecz podzielony na dwa oddziały, zajął w mgnieniu oka klasztory Panien Jerozolimskich i franciszkański. Cedro wraz z tłumem towarzyszów uderzył na pierwszy z tych konwentów. Furty i bramy były zawalone, ale je wnet wyłamano. Hiszpanie zostali wytępieni bagnetem u wejścia do kościoła, w jego kruchtach i nawach, w przedsionku i korytarzach klasztornych. Gdy Krzysztof wszedł do głównego budynku, który stanowił mieszkanie zakonnic, już te miejsca były zupełnie opanowane. Długie, niezmierne, kręte korytarze, skąd na prawo i na lewo wchodziło się do cel, były zupełnie już puste. Panowała tam ciemność i nieprzyjemna cisza. Łoskot kroku rozbijał się jak gdyby w studni. Krzysztof był śmiertelnie strudzony. Za jaką bądź cenę pragnął zasnąć przynajmniej na moment czasu. Myślał właśnie, żeby w jednym z tych lochów położyć się pod murem i udawać zabitego, gdy wtem o parę kroków od siebie, na załamaniu przejścia na wyższe piętro usłyszał okrzyk: — Qui vive? Dał hasło. Z głębokiego mroku pod światło półokrągłego okna ze starych przepalonych szyb wyszedł oficer z obnażoną szpadą. Cedru pochylił się ku niemu i poznał go od razu. Ach, to znowu ten jakiś Wyganowski... Kuzyn... — myślał z niesmakiem. Kapitan przypatrywał mu się z uśmieszkiem ironii, oglądał go od stóp do głowy. Rzekł wreszcie: — Widziałem waćpana na barykadzie. — Bardzo być może. — Brawo! — Znalazłem się tam przypadkiem, właściwie wbrew woli. — Coraz lepiej. — Zginęli ci. którzy ją zdobyli. Chwała im wieczna! Oni to mię wciągnęli... — Co do chwały... No tak. Skromność godna zazdrości! Ale mówią głośniej od słów, napisów na papierze, pergaminie i, dajmy na to, piaskowcu — te chlubne czerwone plamy na portkach i butach. Odznaczasz się waćpan, mości Cedru, niepomału. Bijesz Celtyberów aż trzeszczy. Daj tylko jeszcze na tysiąc mszy u mnichów w Burgos, i będzie z ciebie Cyd jak sto tysięcy diabłów! Podobasz mi się. — Tak, zamordowałem dzisiaj niejednego człowieka... — rzekł Krzysztof, tępo patrząc mu w żywe oczy. — Bardzo pięknie, młodzieńcze. — Szczególnie jeden, którego zatłukłem własnymi rękoma. — Cha, cha... Od tego jest wojna, żeby każdy prawdziwy człowiek miał sposobność mordowania wrogów ile dusza zapragnie. Nie minie cię nagroda, ja w tym. Strzeż się tylko losu Hamilkara pod Saguntem, bo i to się na wojnie przytrafia. Cedro grubiańsko milczał. — Czemuż dalej nie odznaczasz się na arenie walki? Strzeż się jak śmierci wypuszczenia raz z ręki gałęzi wawrzynu! Inny ją schwyci, a sława nie czeka na opieszałych. Musisz jej w biegu dotrzymywać kroku. Czy może do kokoszek? Co? Powiedz szczerze... Żołnierz żołnierza rozumie jak baletnica baletnicę. Jest tu, powiem ci na ucho, mniszeczek wybór arcygodny. Są tak apetyczne, że klękaj kto żyje! Bo to, widzisz, ascetki. Zakaz śmiertelny, marzenie i tęsknota... rozumiesz mię? Panny Jerozolimskie... Widziałem na własne oczy. Chodź no, pokażę ci cały bukiet. Wybierzesz, co ci serce podyktuje. Jedna tylko przykrość: blondynki ani jednej. No, żeby na lekarstwo! Wstępowali po schodach z płaskich i ogromnych płyt. Szli długo korytarzem zupełnie ciemnym po drewnianej podłodze, zawrócili w drugi. Doszedł do uszu Krzysztofa gwałtowny łoskot bębna, bijący w nie znany mu takt. Wkrótce stanęli przed dębowymi drzwiami wielkiego refektarza. Tu stało kilku grenadierów na warcie. Otwarli drzwi przed kapitanem śmiejąc się szelmowsko. Wyganowski wszedł pierwszy torując ułanowi drogę. Gdy się przez tłum, tworzący koło, naprzód przedarli, Krzysztof zobaczył kilkadziesiąt nagich kobiet, tańczących do taktu walenia pogrzebaczem w mosiężne rondle i miednice. Pod razami kolby i bagneta skakały dosyć sprawnie. — Mniszeczki... — szepnął Wyganowski mlaszcząc ustami. — Nie wszystkie, ale przeważna większość. Nie powiem, żeby to im nie sprawiało przykrości, iż w danej chwili nie potrzebują habitów, ale z drugiej strony nie widzę w nich śmiesznego uporu dziewic numantyńskich. Wprawdzie są wyjątki, ale o tym później... W oczach jego, gdy to mówił, siedziało ponure szyderstwo. Dolna szczęka była wysadzona naprzód, a nozdrza drgały. — Zostaniesz tu waćpan zapewne? — rzekł pieszczotliwie, zaglądając Krzysztofowi w oczy. — Bo ja, uważasz, jestem na służbie: komenderuję, sit venia verbo, tym... klasztorem. Chciałem powiedzieć inny wyraz, ale boję się obrazić twe ucho. — Nie zostanę tutaj — rzekł Cedro z przesadną wyniosłością. — Czy podobna? — Ale cóż za przyczyna, jeżeli godzien jestem?... — Pragnąłbym przespać się, panie kapitanie. — Przespać... taką uroczystość! Oh, c'est triste... '' — Już bardzo dawno nie spałem. — Ależ to doprawdy rzecz smutna... Więc śpij waćpan! — Czy mogę tu gdziekolwiek, na korytarzu? — Możesz. Cedro oddał mu ukłon wojskowy. — Czekaj, przeprowadzę cię i dam miejsce. Słyszałeś, że jestem tutaj z polecenia zdobywców komendantem klasztoru i jego okolic, korytarzów, cel, refektarza. Wyszli z hucznej sali i wlekli się ociężałymi kroki starców zgrzybiałych po tych samych płaskich schodach. Znowu się ciemny nastręczył korytarz. — Tu są cele... — rzekł Wyganowski. — Mógłbyś w którejkolwiek spocząć wygodnie, gdyby nie to, że są chwilowo zajęte. Mniszki goszczą u siebie nieznajomych rycerzy. Dawno im się to nie zdarzało na tym padole. — Są to żołnierze pana kapitana? — spytał Krzysztof. — Są moi, są Francuzi. — Gdyby to ode mnie zależało... — począł z trudem bełkotać Cedro dysząc i nie mogąc słów znaleźć — gdybym to ja... Kazałbym strzelać we łby tym gałganom, kazałbym!... Na miły Bóg... przecież to... wieszać jak kundlów! — Mów, młodzieńcze, mów śmiało. Zwrócę jednak na jeden szczegół twą uwagę: to jest, proszę cię, wojna, nie manewry na Placu Marsowym, pod okiem narzeczonej w błękitnej przepasce. Jesteś, pochlebiam sobie, pierwszy raz przy zdobyciu miasta... — Tak. — Właśnie i ja tak przypuszczałem... — Z czegoż to można przypuszczać? — zapytał Cedro wyniośle i z lodowatym uśmiechem na ustach. — Przeżyłem już wiele szturmów forsownych, choć nigdy, wyznam, podobnie wariackiego. Bo to ani w kampaniach włoskich od samego początku, ani w austriackich pochodach. Mogę cię na podstawie długoletniej praktyki zapewnić, że gwałcenie masowe przyśpiesza kapitulację daleko bardziej skutecznie niż bombardowanie działobitniami, a ma zarazem tę dobrą stronę, że oszczędza wiele żywotów ludzkich obudwu stronom walczącym. Wytrąca oręż z ręki cichaczem a nieodwołalnie ojcom, mężom, braciom i narzeczonym, kryje żołnierzy przed kartaczami, a zapewnia kapitulację. Przy tym, cóż chcesz? Tym, którzy idą na niewątpliwe mary, na podłą śmierć żołnierską w rynsztoku, na gnojowisku, w piwnicach i wspólnych dołach, coś się, u pioruna, za to należy od tych, którzy żyją! Należy im się ta chwila przed śmiercią... Toteż wolę, gdy tu moje Maćki są po celach, niż żeby ich darły kartacze, a oni sami mordowali bez pardonu. Ręczę ci, że nastopny dom podda się nam dobrowolnie, gdy wieść gruchnie między jego dziewoje, cośmy to tutaj czynili. Ale najważniejsze to to, że znaczna część ofiar przyjęła tę karę Boską z pokorą i poddaniem się, rzekłbym nawet, że chętnym a ochotnym sercem... Cedro już prawie spał, ramieniem wsparty o mur. Ledwie słyszał, co prawi wymowny oficer. Tymczasem tamten stanął przed celą bez drzwi, zajrzał do środka i pociągnął towarzysza za rękaw. Mówił zmienionym głosem: — A tu mam coś specjalnie dla twego serduszka. Wejdź no! Chodź no, chodź! Odsunął drzwi wyrwane z muru wraz z zawiasami, przystawione do wejścia. Wkroczyli do maleńkiej celki, do niskiej jakoby krypty z ceglaną podłogą. Na wąskim tapczaniku leżała młoda zakonnica. Ręce jej były złożone pobożnie na piersiach, dłoń z dłonią, jak to wyobrażali średniowieczni rzeźbiarze na pomnikach zgasłych królewien. Głowa okryta była kornetem. Habit na ciele potargany w strzępy, szmaty... Ale jego łachmanami ktoś tak starannie okrył ciało, że nagość nie przeświecała nigdzie. Wyganowski zbliżył się do śpiącej z potwornie bolesnym uśmiechem, nachylił się nad nią i rzekł do Cedry: — Patrz! Podniósł lewą rękę umarłej. Krzysztof nachylił się... Zobaczył rękojeść sztyletu, tkwiącą pod piersią dziewiczą między żebrami. Bujna fala krwi oblała tę rękojeść. dokoła niej skrzepła i czarną lawą zastygła. Ciało już było zimnym truchłem, nogi i ręce już zesztywniały, ale twarz spokojowi grobu i władaniu śmierci jeszcze się nie poddała. Jeszcze wszystka należała do ziemi. Jeszcze spomiędzy zwartych brwi, ze straszliwego skrzywienia ust zionęły dwa płomienic: duma i boleść. Wyganowski złożył ze czcią ostygłą rękę na dawnym miejscu. Splótł palce lewej dłoni umarłej z palcami prawej. Czynu to pobieżnie, ze spokojem i ostrożnością, jak gdyby wykonywał przepis obrządku. Usta jego były skrzywione zupełnie tak samo jak u zakonnicy... Po chwili wyprostował się, odstąpił dwa kroki w tył, stanął w pozycji, wydobył szpadę i sprezentował przed umarłą broń. Wyszli stamtąd. Wyganowski maszerował przed siebie dużymi krokami mówiąc prędko i obojętnie: — Napadli ją w pięciu czy w sześciu. Tam, w tamtym załamaniu korytarza. Widziałem... — Nie obroniłeś, co? — cisnął mu Cedro w twarz słowo jak rękawicę. Tamten zaprzeczył ruchem głowy. Rzekł po chwili: — Uciekła do swej celki. Zatrzasnęła drzwi. Dość długo je wyważali... Nareszcie wyrwali zawiasy wraz z odrzwiami. Rzucili się na nią i zdarli suknie. Aliści nagła przeszkoda... Do diaska! Cha, cha — pod śliczną piersią nagła przeszkoda! Wszystko przezwyciężone z wyjątkiem tego jednego drobiazgu! Zupełnie jak Zaragoza: już zdobyta, już wzięta, już na niej łyka. "Teraz cię, krzyczymy, niewolnico, pożyjem!" Cha, cha... Naści! Cha, cha... Naści — trupa. Szargaj go, podły lisie, i pożywaj na zdrowie! Stanął wśród korytarza, sam blady jak trup, i szeptał w zapamiętaniu: — O zakonnico, zakonnico! Gdybym byt pierwszym władcą plemienia, które cię wydało, imieniem twoim nazwałbym miasto, kraj mój, ziemię całą! Z osoby twej uczyniłbym herb narodu i pieczęć państwa. Kazałbym swoim armiom defilować przed twoim trupem z rozwiniętymi sztandarami... Cedro, którego nudziły słowa tego oficera, patrzał na niego sennymi, zgasłymi oczyma i ledwie go w półmroku widział. — Czy mogę się tu położyć? — rzekł przerywając potok szczodrobliwej wymowy kapitana. Wyganowski ocknął się i powiódł oczyma. Pchnął ręką drzwi na lewo i wszedł do celki pustej zupełnie i tak samo maleńkiej jak tamta, w której leżała samobójczyni. — Kładź się, gnojku, i śpij!... — rzekł wskazując tapczan. — Pan kapitan nie ma w sobie, ile wnosić mogę, nic z nieprzyjemnej twardości Scypiona Afrykańskiego... — rzekł Krzysztof z łagodną ironią, zmierzając do legowiska. W tej samej chwili przypomniał sobie, że to jego ktoś dziś przezywał Scypionem Młodszym. Miał zamiar rzucić Wyganowskiemu prosto w nos inne przezwiska, jak: pudel, jeździec, blondyn — ale już nie był pewny, czy rzeczywiście widzi przed sobą kapitana, czy tylko o nim śni. — Ja nie mam w sobie nic ze Scypiona żadnego... Jestem proch i popiół... — To śpij... — mruknął Cedro. — Nie, ja tu sobie posiedzę. Poczekam na ciebie. Obudzę cię za kwadrans, gdy będę z moją kompanią z tego domu wychodził. Krzysztof dopadłszy głową posłania w tej chwili zachrapał na cały klasztor. Zdawało mu się, że tylko co zamknął powieki, kiedy już zaczęto burzyć we drzwi, kołatać kolbami i słowem wzywać kapitana Wyganowskiego do dzieła. Cedro obudził się tak samo nagle, jak zasnął. Słuchał przez chwilę huku wystrzałów, wrzasków bitewnych... Kapitan siedział na krześle w tej samej pozycji, twarzą do okna zwrócony. Zdawał się wcale nie słyszeć krzyków wzywających do boju. Zdjął był czapkę i jeszcze jej nie wdział. Twarz jego teraz wydawała się daleko mizerniejszą. Był bardzo piękny. Suche, kościste czoło, ściągły nos, starannie utrzymany zarost mimo woli pociągnęły wzrok Krzysztofa. Nieruchome oczy kapitana zasłane były tumanem... Cedro otrząsnął się i wstał z tapczana silniejszy i zdrowy na duszy. — Masz dosyć? — spytał Wyganowski nie odwracając głowy. — Mam dosyć. — To idziemy. — Jestem gotów. Przed klasztorem, w jego zdeptanych wirydarzach stały kolumny, gotowe do dzieł nowych. Rozwarto bramę. Wojsko żelaznym krokiem weszło w ulicę Engracia. Pod narożnym z prawej strony budynkiem ujrzeli towarzyszów wywalających drzwi. Nikt nie wiedział, co to za gmach. Bramy miał potężne, zamczyste, okute, ze strasznymi ryglami, mury grube, kraty niezłomne w oknach. Nowo przybyli z klasztoru wsparli oblegających potężnym ramieniem. Przyciągnięto jedną ze zdobytych armat, postawiono paszczę jej o kilkanaście kroków od wejściowych drzwi. Grzmotnęła kula we wrótnie, raz, drugi, trzeci. Kamienne obramowania wierzejów spękały się, wgięły do wewnątrz i wywaliły wreszcie pospołu z wrótniami. Szturmujący rzucili się ciałem swym na pochylnię wrót, wpełzli przez górny otwór do ciemnego wnętrza. Ujrzeli przed sobą ogromną sień z szerokimi w głębi stopniami z marmuru. Połowa jego zawalona była workami ziemi. Wcisnęli się tam po jednemu i zaczęli uprzątać z drogi szykanę. Nikt im w tej pracy nie przeszkadzał wcale. Sądzili zrazu, że dom ten nie będzie wcale broniony. Ale skoro większy tłum woltyżerów dostał się do przedsionka i postąpił ku schodom, padły między nich ręczne granatki rzucane zza balustrady schodów drugiego piętra, trzasnęły o krawędzie schodów bomby puszczone z wysoka. Przeraźliwy ich błysk rozłamał półciemność, trzask czerepów rozbitych o nagie ściany zagłuszył jęki rozszarpanych. Huk wszystko pochłonął w siebie. Na białych stopniach z kararyjskiego marmuru miotały się ciała drgające w spazmach śmiertelnych. Krew strugą, jak pąsowy wąż wijąc się po stopniach, w dół spływała. Idący ze dwom mieli w oczach ten widok. Wlecieli też zaraz na schody wściekłym skokiem, sadząc przez rannych. Dopadli piętra. Tam już na nich z długiego korytarza czekał wysunięty rząd luf. Huk strzałów, dym, błyskające w nim ognie... Korytarz pierwszego piętra został zdobyty. Został zdobyty, ale zapłacono za niego drogo. Żołnierze zasłali schody i podłogę, ranni konali pod depcącymi obcasami. W ciemnych kątach, we framugach zakratowanych okien ludzie dusili się rękoma, zarzynali nożem. Nareszcie rozjuszeni napastnicy dosięgli drzwi cel wychodzących na prawo i lewo. Obrońcy uciekli na drugie piętro. Sądzono, że to jest klasztor. Otwarto młotami i wyłamano za pomocą sztab żelaza kilkadziesiąt cel. W mgnieniu oka wypadli na korytarz zamknięci tam ludzie. Straszliwy wrzask napełnił wnętrze tego gmachu. Jedni z wypuszczonych byli nadzy, inni mieli na ręku kajdany, jeszcze inni odziani byli w gałgany, prześcieradła, szmatki. Wszyscy mieli ogolone łby. Gdy Wyganowski z Cedrą wchodził na schody pierwszego piętra, ujrzał przed sobą w zwojach i kłębach dymu prochowego dwu ludzi w gałganach, z białymi czaszkami, którzy wzajem pochwycili się za gardła i wżarli w siebie zębami. Runęli właśnie na ziemię. To jeden, to drugi był na wierzchu. Szarpali się paszczękami jak rozjuszone psy. Nagie ich ręce, kolana, lędźwie, brzuchy, łopatki, ramiona, szyje latały, dygocąc, z miejsca na miejsce. Wyrywali ze siebie nawzajem zębami żywą krew, dusili się kolanami, darli ostrzem pazurów, sczepiali się razem tak straszliwie, że zdali się być jednym człowiekiem o dwu głowach, o wielu rękach i nogach. Podwajały się, potrajały, stokroć mnożyły ciosy pięści. Katowali się bijąc czaszką w czaszkę z chichotem zawziętości. Dawał Się słyszeć trzask kości i rzężenie, trzask i rzężenie... Nareszcie jeden z nich został na wierzchu dłużej. Drugi charczał pod nim. Tylko jego głowa wciąż się jeszcze dźwigała, szyja prężyła do ciosu. Ale oprawca już się nie dał zdusić. Krwawa jego wściekłość nie ustała ani na chwilę, nawet wówczas, gdy biała, posiniała czaszka zwyciężonego zwisła bezwładnie w kałużę krwi. Ssał jego broczące rany, podnosił powieki oczu i patrzał w nie, zaglądał do dna; czaił się dłonią na każdy z ostatnich oddechów i chwytał je w lot, kiedy jeszcze były w tchawicy. Nareszcie wymierzył zabitemu ostatni policzek. Ostatni raz plunął w bezwładne usta. Wstał. Powiódł dziwym mięsem swych oczu, piekłem swego uśmiechu po szeregu zadumanych żołnierzy. Ujrzał ich teraz. Zaśmiał się, zaskowyczał, załkał, zachichotał... Dźwignął ramiona i jak radosny lew skocz ł z góry w środek tłumu. Oficera, idącego w trzecim szeregu, chwycił za brodę, żołnierza sąsiedniego za gardziel i rycząc z uszczęśliwienia, z pianą radości w wyszczerzonych zębach, skonał na bagnetach. Z korytarza wypadli teraz jak wichrem pędzone liście tańczący, deklarnatorowie, śpiewacy, mówcy, zamyśleni, obojętni, ślepi z szału, podobizny psów czających się i podobizny drzew ściętych, które jakoby grzyb obojętności porósł i zeżarł, ludzie bez twarz;, a z rozszalałymi oczyma, inni z mordami, w których nie ma oczu, przeraźliwe chimery w kształtach kobiet, okropne twory ze spojrzeniami wilków i trytonów, z kajdanami na ręku i w kaftanach związanych rękawami w tyle. Tłum ten wyszedł na żołnierzy i zagrodził drogę. Ryk zwierząt, głosy burzy, jęk wiatru w puszczy leśnej i pieśń zbieganego morza w nocy, na nowiu, krzyk najgłębszej ptasiej boleści i śmiech szczęścia, wydobyty z nicości przez narzędzia muzyczne, płacz nad opustoszałą kołyską i euforyczna pieśń duszy patrzącej w rozchylone niebiosa-wszystko to buchnęło w przychodniów z tego tłumu. Ze środka jego wyszedł wielki starzec w krwawej płachcie, głową przerastający wszystkich, nagi, z olbrzymią na głowie wiechą z jednej gałęzi cyprysa, z wyciągnionymi rękoma. Nie widział nikogo. Śpiewał rozpaczliwie jakąś pieśń głuchą, której słowa ginęły doszczętnie w chaosie dymu, w huku strzałów i głosach konania. Zstępował na dół jak geniusz, władca czy prorok ze swym krzykiem na ustach... W tej samej chwili czarny, mały, zwinny małpoczłowiek, w zgrzebnych portczętach a bez koszuli, przelazł chyłkiem przez balustradę, mrugnął na wszystkich i z rzegotem śmiechu takiej chytrości, takiego szczęścia, jakby w tej chwili oszukał nareszcie ród ludzki, gwizdnął przeciągle i skoczył goloną czaszką na dół. Nim zdołano dojrzeć, jak się tam roztrzaskał i rozprysnął w krwawą fontannę u drzwi wejściowych, już inny zajął uwagę idących widzów. Oto człowiek muskularny i na pozór zupełnie zdrowy, czając się pod ścianą, dopadł żołnierza, zabitego przed chwilą, chwycił lewą ręką karabin i w mgnieniu oka rzucił się w kupę obłąkanych. Począł ich przebijać piorunowymi ciosami, .miażdżyć kolbą golone łby. Na dany znak żołnierze wzięli go na cel. Gdy zginął podarty kulami, roztrącili wariatów i pomknęli na drugie piętro — w pościgu za zdrowymi. Byli na platformie załamania się schodów z marmuru, kiedy z korytarza drugiego piętra dał się słyszeć chór stokroć bardziej niż na pierwszym żywy. Żołnierze stanęli. Hiszpanie chcąc widocznie między sobą a zdobywcami utworzyć nową przeszkodę, otwarli na drugim piętrze separatki obłąkanych kobiet. Ukazał się z czarnej czeluści skłębiony wał potworów. Na przedzie szła megiera z siwymi i starganymi kudłami łba, z wywalonymi na wierzch oczyma, z zakrzepłym w gardzieli krzykiem na widok młodych żołnierzy. Skrzywione palce jej koślawych rąk lazły po murze. Bezzębna gęba była otwarta, wstrętne nagie piersi szybko dychały. Wał, toczący się za nią, kipiał. Szept w nim, klaskanie w ręce, podrygi, rżenie, poszczekiwanie jakoby psie, kwik jakoby kobył zhasanych w błoniu, śpiew radości, krzyk przeszywający, sto na raz słów. Śmiech w tłumie tym, śmiech, co włosy najeża, straszniejszy niż widzenie śmierci. Żołnierze zlękli się i umknęli. Zająwszy pozycję obronną na pierwszym piętrze, czekali. Kobiety pełzły na dół chyłkiem, cichaczem. Jedne z nich wrzeszcząc skoczyły jak hieny ku wyjściu ze szpitala, inne rzuciły się w korytarz pierwszego piętra. Odtrącone bagnetem przez żołnierski szyk, zażywały rozkoszy z wariatami. Kapitan Wyganowski skorzystał z chwili ustąpienia tego hufca z górnych schodów, rzucił się powtórnie ze swoją kompanią na górę. W korytarzu drugiego piętra straszliwa zawrzała walka. Hiszpanie zamknęli się w celkach kobiecych, w szałówkach furiatek, dopiero co wypuszczonych na wolność. Przez okienka we drzwiach kutych i zaopatrzonych w zamki doskonałe — razili napastników niechybnymi strzałami. Siedzieli jak w fortecy. Żołnierze francuscy, którzy przyszli z dołu na pomoc Polakom, z wściekłości bezsilnej, zdawało się, mur gryźć poczną zębami. Nadaremnie strzelali przez okienka we drzwiach: żołnierz hiszpański krył się tuż pode drzwiami. Nabijał spokojnie karabin, wychylał lufę i celował niewidzialny. Przydźwigano z dołu żelazne sztaby, legary, wyciory od armat, belki i drągi. Zaczęto bić koleją w niezdobyte drzwi taranami. Żołnierze przemienili się w oszalałe katapulty. Drzwi jęczały, szły w drzazgi i wióry, a padał zza nich nieubłagany strzał. Oblężeni Hiszpanie zdobyci zostali wreszcie jeden po drugim, żywcem. Wyrywano ich sobie i podawano z rąk do rąk. Wykłuci zostali, zatłuczeni kolbami, wytraceni w tych norach, co do nogi. Trupy ich rozszarpano bagnetami, twarze zmiażdżono, piersi złamano obcasami. Wiązani byli we własne pasy za gardła. Zaczepiano pasy u krat okiennych i duszono, tłumem ciągnąc za nogi w kierunku drzwi. Twardych w karku, opornych, dumnych, wrzeszczących swoje: "Niech żyje Ferdynand siódmy!" — dodławiano nagimi dłońmi. Reszta obrońców, trwożliwszej natury, przebiegła była bocznymi schodami na strychy szpitala. Tam podłożono ogień. Kupy słomy zapalono na schodach prowadzących na poddasze. Kiedy ogień zaczął się szerzyć, reszta Hiszpanów wyskakiwała z płomieni na bagnetu albo znalazło śmierć w ogniu. Opanowawszy w ten sposób górną część gmachu stłumiono ogień i wojsko szło ku wyjściu. Wariatów i wariatki co posłuszniejsze zganiano na kupę, żeby ich wypędzić z miasta i zamknąć w gmachach Monte Torrero. Ów tłum rozpierzchał się na wsze strony. Jedni nie chcieli opuszczać swych szałówek, inni walczyli z żołnierzami jak najlepsi, najmężniejsi żołnierze. Potworna walka z wściekłymi babami do rozpaczy doprowadziła eskortujących żołnierzy. Wśród tego zgiełku, wśród potwornych scen, wśród mordów i bezeceństw, miedzy rozszalałą tłuszczą przesuwał się Cedro zstępując ze Schodów. Stanął wreszcie u drzwi na dole i spojrzał w górę. Szukał oczyma kapitana Wyganowskicgo. W owej chwili za bandą mężczyzn i kobiet pędzonych bagnetem szedł wysoki człowiek w ogromnym wieńcu z cyprysowej gałęzi. Oczy jego, wzniesione do góry, i teraz nie widziały nic zgoła. Ani jednego zjawiska... Bose nogi brodziły do kostek we krwi skrzepłej na schodach, ślizgając się deptały ciała zabite i zimne. Gołe ręce spod płachty krwią utłuszczonej wyciągały się do góry. W twarzy okrutnej i tak dalekiej od ludzkiego wyrazu, jak daleką jest fizjonomia kamienia, w straszliwej, zimnej masce odbijała się tylko jedna jedyna, niezmierna, wewnętrzna żądza. Krzywda żłobiła ją! latami, a tak pracowicie, jak bezsenna praca wulkanu urabia formę krateru. opiewał, a raczej wzywał z głębi ducha, ze wszechwładzy serca, z całej piersi wołał w przestwór słowami psalmu: ''"Quis dabit mihi pennas, sicut columbae?... Et volabo et requiescam..". Był to okrzyk tak niewymowny, że słuchającemu zdało się być niepodobieństwem, by na to wołanie nie odezwała się natychmiast odpowiedź. Znowu ten głos: ''"Quis dabit mihi pennas, sicut columbare?..." '' Przeszedł. Nie widząc drogi, murów, ulicy, świata, ludzi, którzy go kłuli popędzając bagnetami i kijami, poszedł wyniosły starzec w czeluść ulicy Engracia i znikł pospołu z towarzyszami. Z dala, z ciemności zawalonej trupami i zawleczonej dymem prochowym, dolatywał jego nadludzki śpiew: — ''"Et volabo et requiescam... " '' Zeszedł wreszcie na dół Wyganowski. Kiedy spotkali się u drzwi, Cedro wziął go za rękę. Przycisnął ją do piersi nie wiedząc, że to uczynił. Kapitan spojrzał na niego spod oka, nieufnie, półszyderczo, jak to było w lego zwyczaju. Nagle zaszlochał bez uronienia łzy, krótko i skrycie. Pokrył to sztucznym a głośnym i forsownym kaszlem. Zdarzało mu się to, widać, często, gdyż natychmiast się opanował. Powiedział coś pieprznie kawalerskiego... Zniesiono trupy i rannych na wirydarz klasztorny i kolumna odeszła ze szpitala. Skierowała się teraz ku wylotowi ulicy Engracia, na Calle del Cosso. Z dala już widać było, że to miejsce pełne jest szykan. Ale ludzie odetchnęli. Bić się na powietrzu! Iść przed siebie i walczyć z żołnierzem! Za rowami i przedpierśniem z bruku, ziemi i worków czatowali obrońcy. Migały tam ich okrągłe, czerwone czapki, z kształtu podobne do uciętego stożka. Na środku placu widać było baterię z dział wałowych, wzniesioną wysoko, paszczami zwróconą w czarny wylot ulicy. Pierwszy pułk polski pod Chłopickim utworzył kolumna zbitą niby lity tłok i niezdobytym krokiem wyruszył. W jego tropy szedł czternasty pułk francuski pod pułkownikiem Henriotem. Obadwa te tarany wbiły się w Cosso masą swoją jak dwa drągi katapulty. Uderzyły we wzniesioną baterię i zmiażdżyły jej kanonierów. Bateria zamilkła. Ale wówczas ze wszystkich stron, ze wszystkich okien i. niedostrzegalnych dziur w olbrzymich domach wydłużonego placu sypnęły się na nich pociski. Stały tu posępne, wielkościenne gmachy, jak teatr, urzędy municypalne, a nade wszystko sąd i mieszkanie niegdyś, od czternastego wieku, najwyższego sędziego justizy, stróża swobód unii narodowej Kastylian i Aragonów przeciwko władzy Piotrów Okrutnych. Naprzeciwko ulicy Engracia, wylot w wylot, znajdowała się ślepa i wąska uliczka Arco de Cineja. O kilkanaście kroków na prawo szła główna arteria miejska po drugiej stronie Cosso-ulica Świętego Giliusza. Prowadziła ona obok kościoła tegoż imienia, obok klasztoru Świętego Piotra, zostawiała na prawej ręce katedrę del Seo, na lewej kościół Nuestra Senora del Pilar i wylot w wylot trafiała na most. Pułkownik Chłopicki sformował swoją poszarpaną kolumnę pod strzałami całego Cosso i, złudzony położeniem ulicy Arco de Cineja, rzucił się w nią; zamiast w ulicę Świętego Giliusza. I w tym zaułku, tak samo jak w całym mieście, domy zamienione były na niezdobyte warownie. Żołnierze ginęli na rozdrożu Cosso, u wejścia w uliczkę i w jej ślepej głębinie. Waliły się na nich ściany, umyślnie z góry wyważone i strącone z czwartego piętra, belki opalone, dymiące się jak głownie, fortepiany i szafarnie, skrzynie i ręczne granaty. Sam Chłopicki ciężko raniony padł na placu. Wynieśli go żołnierze z pobojowiska. Noc wtedy spadała na wrzące miasto. Klasztor franciszkanów, zdobyty szturmem przez oddział polski, z wyjątkiem wieży, gdzie usadowieni Hiszpanie razili wciąż granatami przechodzące wojsko, służyć miał za punkt zborny, za szpital i miejsce spoczynku. Na zdobytej ulicy Sant Engracia palono ogień przy ogniu od samego zmierzchu. Warty stanęły gęsto i opasywały wszystkie punkty zdobyte. Cedru znalazł się pod kolumnadą klasztoru, która wychodziła na ogrody. Stały tu pod ścianami długie i szerokie ławy z ciosanego kamienia. Żołnierze powyciągali się na tych miejscach sjesty mniszej... Miasto kipiało wciąż jeszcze. W dzielnicy nadrzecznej, za placem Cosso, we wschodniej części około Uniwersytetu i na zachodzie w okolicach Pałacu Inkwizycji świętej, słychać było łomot pracy, szczęk młotów, szarpanie ziemi i odwiecznych murów. Ale żołnierze francuscy i polscy słysząc ten nocny rozgwar zbrojenia się miasta Fenicjan — Salduby, miasta Rzymian — Caesaraugusty, miasta Arabów — Zaragozy, miasta Aragonów i wreszcie zjednoczonych we wspólną ojczyznę Hiszpanów — nie zwracali już uwagi. Byli pewni, że wcześniej czy później zdepcą i stratują, cokolwiek by stworzyła zrozpaczona praca. Teraz pożądali snu i spoczynku. W starym tumie franciszkanów płonęły ognie. Skwarzyło się mięso na rożnach. Stare, rumiane wino, rozkosz mnichów, krążyło w złotych, kościelnych kielichach. Pieśń sławiąca siłę i przemoc, pieśń nakazująca popchnąć i zdeptać to, co upada bez sił, rozlegała się w ciemnych korytarzach, pustych celach i pod kopułą kościoła. Około północy ostatnie echo rozmowy ucichło w klasztorze. Żołnierze, otuleni w płaszcze, spali leżąc w poprzek galerii portyku pokotem. Był to sen twardy i zaiste kamienny. Cedru leżał między innymi w szeregu, ale nie spał wcale. Na końcu galerii, u wejścia do ogrodu, paliło się duże ognisko. Długie smugi ruchliwego ognia rzucały w ogród niepewne blaski. Chrapanie cielsk w całej galerii, w przestrzeni kilkudziesięciu kroków, było nie do zniesienia. Zdawało się Krzysztofowi, skoro tylko oddalał się myślami od tego miejsca, że trupy niedorznięte koło niego charczą. Wzdrygał się i z wściekłym gniewem zawijał w płaszcz. Ale chociaż zasłonił oczy, nie mógł zasłonić płynących myśli. Dźwigną się jutro z tego potwornego snu do dzieła mordowania albo na wieki legną po kanałach i rynsztokach miasta. Jaki też sen śni się temu leżącemu motłochowi? I oto ujrzał sen tłuszczy, sen idący nad nimi w ciemnych załamaniach sufitu. Widział trzeźwymi oczyma ogniste, kręte zwoje boleści, wlokące się po wąskich schodach, którędy ścieka krew... Wszczepił mu we włosy koślawe ręce swoje krzyk obijający się o ponure mury zaklęsłych dziedzińców, korytarzów, cel... Starzec, starzec w krwawym łachmanie! Oczy jego, oczy patrzą, wznosi się uschła ręka... Wskazuje, wskazuje... Boże miłosierny! — wskazuje ręką... Ogarnął go nieprzełamany wstręt. Ciała spitych morderców, stapianych we krwi, śmierdzących potem pracy od całodziennych siepań, owa bezwładność i nicość silnych gnatów, które się teraz podle wiły i kurczyły pod ciężarem widziadeł cennych, ohydne profile pysków, rozwarte usta, porozrzucane ręce i nogi, w trwodze i męczarni charczące gardziele i nosy — wzdrygnieniem go zimnym smagały. Nie był zdolny pozostać teraz na chwilę sam ze sobą. Wnet myśli jego pędził i ścigał przestrach. Korpus cielesny wciąż musiał być w ruchu, w trudzie, w pierwszorzędnym zmaganiu się, wciąż musiał cośkolwiek ścigać forsownie. W każdej chwili spokoju zaczynały płynąć w poprzek logicznych myśli— wichry spłoszonych obrazów, haniebnych widoków, czynów spełnionych. I teraz oto uczuł się zmuszonym do ruchu. Pogadam z szyldwachem... — myślał wyłażąc z szeregu leżących. Ale zanim stanął na nogach, już zmienił projekt. Czuł, że rozmowa go nie zaspokoi. Wiedział, że musi szukać niebezpieczeństwa, jeśli chce w sobie zagłuszyć paroksyzmy dawnej duszy. Cóż ja mam ze sobą teraz robić? — myślał bezradni, siedząc w kucki na miejscu i wodząc oczyma po ogrodzie i murach. Wieszał mu się na ramionach płaszcz bezsennego sumienia. Obojętne wiedzenie dawało znać, że wypadnie chyba przesadzić mur ogrodowy i pójść samemu między szańce hiszpańskie na niedostępne zaułki Calle del Cosso... Forsy, mocy, wytężenia sił! Walki z przemagającą liczbą! Oczy badające, którędy mur przeskoczyć, zabrnęły w pomrok zarośli bluszczu, miedzy zaciszne uliczki strzyżonego bukszpanu, w kąty, gdzie gaje wyniosłych kamelii dokoła siebie rozpraszały białe i czerwone kwiaty. Z głębiny ciemnej wytrysnął przed oczyma ponad szarzejący mur-czarny, strzelisty kształt wonnego cyprysa. Bliżej nikło bielały przerywając nieugiętość mroku krzaki różane. Żarzyły się w ciemnych wnękach czarnej nocy, jakoby światła żałosne, zwisłe girlandy przedziwnych róż indyjskich, wiecznie kwitnących róż z Bengalu, kwiatów rodzącej się Afrodyty i kwiatów królowej Flandrii. Przezwyciężały tam noc barwy ich śnieżnobiałe i bladożółte, koloru ciała kobiety i koloru porannej zorzy. Zwartym kuszczem stały nad wydrążeniem starej cysterny, zawsze szemrzącej. Zapach ich dźwigał się z ciemności, powstawał ze smutku szmerów lecącej wody. Krzysztof uczuł go niespodzianie. Usłyszał mowę wiec-mą szmeru strumienia. Ze szczęśliwym zdumieniem westchnął wciągając nozdrzami błędny zapach. W owej chwili, jakby spomiędzy kapiących w ciemność polśnięć kęp różanych, spomiędzy białych jak śnieg skupień, wyjawiła się twarz blada, z oczyma rozwartymi szeroko od dumy, od pogardy, od straszliwego uniesienia. Usta półotwarte i włosy wzburzone niby chmura burzy wiosennej nad białym czołem... Widać w chropawej ramie okna ze sczerniałego marmuru tę głowę niewysłowionej piękności, oblicze boskie, kształt córy Diosa, Pallady Ateny. Ale wraz uwydatni się z ciemności inny kształt i wyraz, gdy zbielała i martwa na obraz śniegu zamyka oczy przed ohydnym widokiem. Kropli krwi nie ma w jej ustach. Światło uciekło ze źrenic. Padają powieki na zranione oczy jak drzwi bez zawias... Krzysztof nie mógł już teraz przypomnieć sobie tego oblicza. Stała się jak gdyby widmo we śnie widziane. Stała się czymś tak niedokładnym jak wspomnienie starca i tak wątpliwego istnienia jak widziadlany obraz cielistych róż w mroku nocnym. Żołnierz wstał ze swego miejsca po cichu. Wysoko przytroczył szablę. Ręce miał wyciągnięte, żeby zwiewny obraz zatrzymać... Na palcach zeszedł ku cysternie. Oto miał przed sobą uśpione krzaki różane. Wiotki zapach wzdychał ku niemu z ciemności. Zdało się idącemu, że to głowa niewidzialna spoczęła na jego piersiach, że wonne ręce oplatają mu szyję. Łkały przed nim w nocy te bezsenne białe róże. Same jego ręce zanurzyły się w krzew mokry, między pręty kolczaste, we włosy zimnych liści. Kalecząc sobie, drąc i przebijając palce, łamał gałązki obarczone kwiatami. Zerwał ich bukiet tak duży, że ledwo go dłonią skrwawioną mógł objąć. Wolno, kryjąc za sobą pęk zerwany, poszedł ku ognisku. Szyldwach nastawił ku niemu bagnet i mruknął, jak niedźwiedź, o hasło. Krzysztof rzucił mu je nie patrząc i wyszedł na ulicę. Cała teraz pełgała od ogniów strażniczych, rozpalonych co kilkanaście kroków pośród ulicy Sant Engracia. Szyldwachy kołatały się między jednym a drugim ogniskiem jak wahadła. Żołnierze pilnujący ogniów znosili z domów meble i sprzęty drewniane. Ciskali je bez przerwy w płomienie. Buchały jasnym ogniem poręcze, boki i gzymsy mebli rzeźbionych z drzewa mahoniu, hebanu i czarnego dębu, może w czasach szałów i gwałtu na lądach i morzu zdobyte... Trzeszczały pryskając iskrami bezcenne szkatułki, pełne papierów, pamiątek, świętości rodzinnych. Tliły się smrodliwie stare palimpsesty, pergaminy i foliały bibliotek klasztornych. Drzwi wejściowe od ulicy były powyrywane z zawias, czarne sienie stały otworem i broczyły głębią ciemności jak rany świeżo zadane. Idąc od ogniska do ogniska Krzysztof wypowiadał jednym głosem hasło i przeciskał się co prędzej, co tchu za mury klasztoru franciszkańskiego. Minął wylot bocznej uliczki, dwie czy trzy sienie, i oto stanął u wejścia do domu, który poprzedniego dnia zdobywał w gronie woltyżerów. I tu brama była wyrwana z zawias. Dawno już spłonęła w ogniu ulicznym. W sieni jakiś piechur pracowicie rąbał siekierą szafy, stoły i stołki. Cedro wyminął go szybko i wbiegł na piętro po znajomych, szerokich schodach. Znalazł się tam w zupełnej ciemności. Łoskot siekiery słychać było jako głuchy, natrętny stuk w ścianę. Wyciągnięte ręce dotykały murów śliskich jak lód. Oto drzwi prowadzące na wewnętrzny, podwórzowy ganek drugiego piętra. Znalazł je omackiem. Wyszukawszy ręką rygiel starego zamka podważył go końcem pochwy pałasza i wnet stanął na balkonie. Chlusnęło mu w oczy światło w oknach... Światło w tamtych oknach! Jacyś tam ludzie... Cicho jak zmora szedł dookoła po deskach ganku, a zanim którą nadepnął, sto razy próbował stopą, czy nie zaskrzypi. Szedł nieskończenie długo... Sądził, że nie dowlecze się nigdy do świetlistych okien... Ale nie skrzypnęła pod jego nogą podłoga, nie zaszeleścił pałasz. Przywlókł się nareszcie. Pierwsze, półotwarte okno założone było na hak środkowy. Zajrzał przez szeroką szczelinę do wnętrza. Znał dobrze tę salę. Na dywanie pod szafą leżeli zamordowani. Starcy... Oto jego własny ksiądz... Siwa czupryna, niebieskawy podbródek. Sutanna nowa. Do pioruna! sutanna nowa... Ani śladu... Zmiażdżone trupy bab obok niego. Wielka, woskowa gromnica w rogu pokoju. Dwie żywe przy trupach istoty. Zakonnik, franciszkanin, stary jak grzyb, z łysą, zżółkłą czaszką, nagą jak kolano, tyłem do okna zwrócony, klęczał przed zmarłymi i półgłosem mamrotał modlitwy. Bliżej okna, w głębokim starym krześle z szerokimi poręczami, spała doncella. Zasnęła, widać, niedawno. Głowa jej upadła bez sił na tylną poręcz. Włosy rozpierzchły się; rozwiązały i klinem, na podobieństwo czarnego cyprysa wierzchołkiem zwróconego ku ziemi, zwisły ze spracowanej głowy. Bezwładne ręce leżały na kolanach. Można było mniemać, że i ta kobieta nie należy już do świata żywych. Tylko jeszcze tchnienie uroczych piersi pod czarną szatą świadczyło o życiu. Krzysztof wsunął dłoń między połowy okienne i odrzucił zamknięcie tak cicho, że nie wywołał najlżejszego szelestu. Roztworzył połowice okienne. Ujrzał teraz w całej prawdzie i pełni tę salę, którą miał w mózgu jak widziadło. Ogarnął wzrokiem wszystko. Nie umiałby wyznać, jak długo tam stał pogrążony w dumanie. Najlżejszy szelest nie przerwał ciszy. Prysnął kiedy niekiedy knot gromnicy... Zadrzemał, widać, stary zakonnik zwiesiwszy głowę na ręce wsparte o klęcznik... Ocknął się Krzysztof z głębokiego zachwytu. Wydobyła się jego dusza z wiązań całunów, z pęt zamyślenia. Wziął przed się bukiet róż, rozdzielał troskliwie gałązki sczepione liśćmi i kolcami. Rzucił na kolana śpiącej pierwszy kwiat tak wyśmienicie, że korona upadła między dłonie splecione palcami. Rzucił potem drugą gałązkę, osypaną nie rozwiniętymi jeszcze kłobuczkami, trzecią cudnie rozkwitłą, czwartą i piątą. Wszystkie aż do ostatniej. Wtedy przymknął okno tak samo, jak było. Sam został na swym miejscu. Oczy miał utkwione. w twarzy śpiącej. Dusza jego spływała na powieki zawarte; na usta, na lica białe, na włosy czarnym płomieniem zwisające. Ostry chłód nocy aragońskiej ścisnął mu ramiona i żebra. Pierwszy brzask przerzedzał już ciemność. Widać było występujące z mroków posępne mury, studzienną czeluść podwórza, czarne okna i drzwi. Jakże to wszystko okrutnym przemówiło teras wyrazem! Te straszne nieme sienie, te straszne okna i drzwi wychodziły na spotkanie oczu jak kształt piekła duszy widzialny z bliska. Wtem jak piorun rozległ się łoskot armatniego strzału. Jakoby wrzask tysiąca odpowiedziała mu salwa karabinów. Cedro uczuł taki ból, jakby to jego te wszystkie strzały przeszyły. Śpiąca dźwignęła głowę, otwarła szeroko oczy. Powiodła nimi po trupach. Chwilę słuchała strzałów z głową wtuloną w ramiona, blada i struchlała. Ręka jej dotknęła się mokrych i kolących róż. Bezmierne zdumienie usta rozchyliło do krzyku. Zniżyła głowę gwałtownym ruchem nad tymi kwiatami. Zatopiła w nich oczy i siedziała tak nieruchoma, jakby w tej chwili i ją strzały armat o śmierć duszy przyprawiły. Zatrzęsły się wątłe okna od ponownego huku. Głucho zadrgały mury, jękły sienie i izby, korytarze i klatki schodowe... Zawahały się ramiona dziewczęce. Białe, liliane dłonie trwożliwie a namiętnym ruchem zgarnęły, objęły, schwyciły róże wszystkie bez wyboru, przycisnęły je do łona wstrząśniętego od łkań. Wstała dzieweczka ze swego miejsca, jak gdyby z tym zamiarem, że dokądś pójdzie. Ale nie postąpiła ani kroku. Znieruchomiała na miejscu. Z zamkniętymi oczyma, z ustami pełnymi żałosnych słów, cisnęła coraz bardziej do serca kwiaty. Rozdzierała białe palce o ostre kolki, raniła miękkie dłonie... Krzysztof na palcach pobiegł balkonem dokoła podwórza, zdążając na swoje miejsce między walczącymi. Kategoria:Popioły